Oh, Baby!
by callmegwen
Summary: Inuyasha cheats and winds up becoming a father-to-be. He's faced with giving up his entire life, including his long-time girlfriend Kikyo, to become the father that he never had. He's too afraid to tell the truth…but will the mother of his child keep things interesting? Inuyasha/Kagome, rated M for mature content.
1. Insecurities

**Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha and any other related material belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

**Summary: Inuyasha cheats and winds up becoming a father-to-be. He's faced with giving up his entire life, including his long-time girlfriend Kikyo, to become the father that he never had. He's too afraid to tell the truth…but will the mother of his child keep things interesting? Inuyasha/Kagome, rated M for mature content.**

**Thanks for reading!I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Chapter One: Insecurities **

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Kagome covered her ears as three sets of voices descended mercilessly on her eardrums, intensifying a headache that was already unbearable. "Not so loud," she moaned, cradling her aching head. From the look on her friends' faces they could care less that she had the hangover from Hell. Reproach was all she could see where pity should have been.

"I can't believe you, Kagome! You slept with a demon?" Eri demanded, her voice near hysteria.

"Half-demon, actually."

"Half-demon," Yuka repeated with a sneer. "That's even worse!" Ayumi said nothing, but her lips were pressed together in a thoughtful frown.

"Oh, come on you guys. That outlook is so medieval. Human and demon couples are everywhere these days. Why is it so unusual that I slept with one?" Even as Kagome said this, she felt her face heating up. In fact, it was unusual for her to sleep with anyone at all, considering the night before had been her first time. Her friends didn't know this, at least not in so many words. Their discussions about sex were usually pretty vague, at least on Kagome's part. Feeling a strong desire to defend herself partly out of embarrassment and partly out of pride she said, "Besides, he was better than any human I've had."

This time it was _four_ sets of eyes peering at her skeptically. Sango had been politely quiet during Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi's outburst, but at this statement she was forced to pin her with a glare that said, _You're lying._ Sango was the only one who explicitly knew of Kagome's inexperience, but the other girls wore expressions of doubt that made Kagome flush.

"Tell me you at least used protection," Ayumi begged, always the responsible friend.

"You don't have to use protection with a demon," Sango answered for Kagome, who had slumped back onto the table fighting a wave of nausea. "Demons can decide whether or not they want to impregnate someone."

Yuka and Eri gave out two identical squeals of disgust. "Kagome, that's so gross! What if the demon you slept with last night decided to impregnate you?"

Kagome picked her head up off the table with monumental effort and said, "Not so loud. And believe me, he didn't." She let her head thump back onto the table with a thud.

"How do you know though?" Eri pressed. "Maybe he was too drunk to be in control of it?"

"When a demon reaches a certain level of intoxication, their bodies immediately shut down the ability to impregnate," Sango answered again. Kagome suddenly felt quite lucky that her best friend was majoring in Demon Studies at the local university. She had to admit, she had never expected her friend's expertise to be of any use to her personally.

She still found it hard to believe that she was no longer a virgin. She certainly never thought it would be a demon who would take her virginity, although this wasn't due to some silly prejudice like the one her friends carried. Her surprise was based more on the wonder that a demon would ever want her. Although human and demon couples were becoming more common, most demons stuck to their own kind. Even beyond that, Kagome hardly found herself extraordinary enough to entice a demon into her bed. But he had been half-demon hadn't he? Maybe that's why he'd come stumbling across the bar, sloppily flirting with her until they'd called a cab and ended up in her queen-size. He was just as much human as he was demon, after all.

Or maybe he had just been horny, and she had been there.

Kagome wasn't too concerned about it. Her memory of the night's events were fuzzy, and the bed had been empty when she woke. She doubted she would ever see him again. It had been nice, though, having warm arms around her as she fell asleep. The sex had been even nicer, even if it was a bit uncharacteristic of her.

"Yes, but Kagome said he was only _half_-demon. Doesn't that change the rules?" Yuka's voice snapped Kagome from her reverie.

This, Sango wouldn't know. "I'm not sure. I've only studied full demons in my courses. Half-demons are kind of a taboo subject. We only covered them enough to really define them."

"So, what if half-demons reproduce just like humans?" Ayumi said around lip of her coffee cup.

It took a moment for Kagome to catch on to what her friend was trying to say, due to her hangover. But when she finally did understand the implications, that her half-demon had _no_ control over who he impregnated, she felt panic blossom across her chest and straight into her heart. If that was the case, and Kagome hadn't used any protection, then she could very well wind up pregnant. And Kagome clearly remembered the lack of protection, not to mention the fact that he hadn't pulled out either. She had begun sobering up some by that point, and those memories were especially poignant.

Sango caught the frightened look in her friend's eyes and the choking sound she was making as she attempted to form words and she graciously took the attention away by knocking her cola to the floor, causing the rest of the girls to jump and hastily begin helping her clean the mess.

Kagome hadn't thought of that. Yes, he was half-demon. But he was also half-human. Which traits did he inherit from which parents?

She felt a sudden claustrophobia about the little coffee shop they had been sipping lattes in for the better half of the morning. She jumped up, her chair sliding noisily across the floor, and said, "I've got to go. I'm not feeling so well." The girls looked like they wanted to stop her, but they were all busy mopping up the mess Sango had made with soggy napkins.

She bolted. Outside, in the cold air of early January, she felt somewhat better. She could breathe, at least.

_Okay, Kagome, calm down, _she chanted to herself. _You're making a big deal out of nothing. Who's to say that he can't decide which girls he wants to get pregnant? Maybe he inherited that demon trait after all. He certainly had demonic strength and stamina and ohhh…Don't get distracted! And even if he can't do that…well, maybe there is still some small chance that nothing happened. Maybe you weren't ovulating and it just didn't take! Yeah, that's probably what happened. Or maybe the alcohol in your blood killed all the little sperm off. You certainly drank enough to sterilize just about anything that entered you last night._

She continued this line of thought as she hopped on the bus headed for town. She had been sitting next to an old woman who smelled like old jelly beans - sickly-sweet but definitely rotten - for fifteen minutes when another frightening idea occurred to her. What was she going to do if she did end up getting pregnant? She didn't know how to get in contact with the half-demon from last night. She couldn't even remember his name, although she vaguely remembered him telling it to her. And beyond that, how could she have a baby with a complete stranger?

By the time the bus lurched to a stop a block away from her apartment complex she was practically sweating with dread. She'd never given a second thought to using protection last night, for the knowledge that demons could impregnate at will, or had specific times where they could, was quite common to those who had bothered to investigate them. The fact that he was only half-demon should have registered to her, even in her drunken state, but thanks to her rotten luck she was only now realizing what an idiot she had been.

What had she been thinking anyway? Drinking herself into a stupor at a bar was low of her. Having unprotected sex with a complete stranger was absolutely despicable of her. And even though it mattered little to her, the fact that said stranger was a half-demon was enough to ruin her reputation forever. It wasn't that she cared what people thought of her, but she knew in her heart that she wasn't that kind of girl. She had only gone out to drink away her first week of exams, the stress of all the studying and worrying. How had she ended up making such a huge mistake?

She remembered having insecure thoughts as she and the half-demon had begun to undress each other. All her life she'd been called a prude, too pure for her own good. She was in college after all. She should at least be dating guys. But it seemed like every guy she met was only after one thing, and that thing was not something she was willing to give away to just anyone. Bet they would be mad to hear that she had given it away to a half-demon who she met at a bar one drunken night.

She dug her keys out of her purse as the elevator doors slid open on to her floor. At the end of the hall apartment nine-oh-five stood waiting for her with a warm bed, tablets of painkillers, and an endless supply of gourmet coffee that her mom had gifted her over the holidays. She had yet to try the gingerbread flavor, and she hoped it was good for hangovers.

Thoughts of potential pregnancy would have to wait until her brain could function properly again.

XXX

"You did _what_?" The look on Miroku's face was a combination of admiration, disgust, and amusement all at the same time. It was enough to put Inuyasha's teeth on edge.

"Do I need to repeat myself, pervert? I slept with a human girl who I met at the bar last night. End of story," Inuyasha replied tersely.

"No, my friend, _not _end of story. How did this happen? I mean…what about Kikyo?" Miroku could tell that he hit a nerve, because Inuyasha's mouth twisted into a scowl even as his ears flattened against his head in shame.

His half-demon friend and roommate picked at the toast on his plate. Going to the breakfast diner had been his idea, but he found that he couldn't stomach any food right now, not with a huge knot of worry weighing it down. Not knowing what to say back he snapped, "What about her?" There was no response for a while, and when Inuyasha finally risked a glance at his dark-haired friend he flinched at the look of reproach.

"Don't tell me you weren't planning on mentioning this transgression, Inuyasha."

Silence met the inquiring brown eyes of Miroku, the modern day monk who traveled from shrine to shrine offering guidance and blessings to its visitors. "Buddha forgive you," he said, shaking his head.

"What am I supposed to say! If I tell her that I cheated on her she's gonna leave me for sure, 'specially after the way we've been arguing lately."

"I wouldn't expect any less of her, Inuyasha. In fact, I'll be very disappointed in her if she _doesn't _leave you. I know that's tough, but you should have thought of that before you bedded down with another woman." Miroku's calm and logic were things that Inuyasha both admired and hated him for. He knew all too well how to use those against him when the opportunities arose, and never failed to at any and every chance.

"It ain't my fault she looked _just like Kikyo!_" Inuyasha growled back in frustration before shoveling scrambled eggs in his mouth angrily. His appetite grew along with his annoyance.

"Wait, are you telling me you expect me to believe that you _mistook _this girl for Kikyo? I knew you were dumb, Inuyasha, but that's just ridiculous even for your standards," Miroku replied.

"No, monk! I didn't mistake her for Kikyo. I was drunk and angry with Kikyo over some dumb fight. That was why I was there in the first place! And she was just sitting there by herself…and before I knew it…I was waking up in her bed this morning." Inuyasha dropped his head into his hands as he finished recounting, in short terms, the events of last night. Despite his irritation at the monk he truly felt miserable for betraying his long-time girlfriend like that. He had always thought that cheaters were complete assholes who didn't deserve the people they cheated on, and he was only perpetuating that truth.

Miroku's voice was a bit less accusatory when he spoke next. "Well, what do you plan to do?"

After a moment of quiet reflection Inuyasha mumbled, "Is it really that bad if I just pretend like it never happened and don't tell her?"

Miroku didn't seem to like the idea but he answered, "Well, Inuyasha…I suppose the real question is can you go on being with Kikyo while she's in the dark about the whole situation? If you can do that, then there really isn't any reason to bring it to her attention, because I'm quite certain she will leave you if she ever finds out. Just keep in mind…you would want to know if Kikyo slept with another man."

Inuyasha grimaced at the very thought of Kikyo sleeping with someone else. Of course, she would never be able to get away with something like that. His keen sense of smell would alert him to any indiscretions. But Kikyo didn't have a keen sense of smell, and that thought made him feel ten times worse. She could go the rest of her life never knowing, feeling content that he'd never gone out on her. He'd be playing her for a fool, taking advantage of her human weaknesses.

But could he really just come out and tell her what happened? He didn't want to lose the most important person in his life. Even if their relationship had gotten rocky over the past couple of months, ever since she'd started med school, he still loved her a great deal. But he truly didn't deserve someone as great as her after the way he'd acted last night.

He could still taste the human girl on his lips, even after repeated attempts to wash her away. It was true; she had looked a great deal like Kikyo, yet softer somehow with an innocence that was endearing. Despite even his love for his girlfriend he couldn't suppress the memories of that girl's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she trembled through her very first orgasm. He could tell it from the way she acted; she was as inexperienced as they come. She had the body of a sex goddess: moon-pale skin, lusty curves that spoke of a maturity she didn't possess in demeanor, and bedroom eyes like he'd never seen. And oh, the passion. She had a passion that Kikyo lacked sometimes in the bedroom. He hated to compare his girlfriend to his one-night stand, but he couldn't seem to get her out of his head.

Certain moments, anyway. A heated glance from underneath midnight lashes. A helpless whimper as she abandoned her innocence in lieu of darker, more seductive things. And then, her face radiant with the light of dawn, just before he'd sprinted out the door. All he could think to give her as an apology for drunkenly taking her innocence, for leaving before the sun had even risen completely, for making her an unwilling participant in his betrayal, was a soft kiss on the temple.

"I guess I'll have to tell her," he finally managed to say after careful deliberation. Miroku gave him a sad but encouraging smile and paid the bill.

"I guess so."

The two friends parted ways. Miroku was headed out for a day of spreading Buddha's word to the people of Japan. Inuyasha, on the other hand, would never be caught working on a Saturday, although he supposed his friend didn't consider it work to counsel people at various shrines. It would probably do him some good to accompany him someday; especially after the earful Kikyo was about to give him.

She was doing volunteer work at a local walk-in clinic until later that evening, so he supposed he had until then to prepare the speech that would break her heart.

_God, Inuyasha. You've really screwed it up this time, haven't you?_ he thought as he jumped on the bus.

XXX

It was later that evening when Kagome was finally feeling up to staying awake for a substantial amount of time. The painkillers coupled with innumerable glasses of water were finally getting her back to her normal level of hydration, effectively squashing her hangover symptoms. Problem was, no more hangover symptoms meant a painfully clear head to think with. To think about certain subjects that she really didn't want to have to deal with.

Letting out a sigh she wished that she had the half-demon's number, so she could at least call and ask him about her situation. Even if he told her that there was a possibility she could be pregnant, at least she would know for sure instead of pacing the apartment over and over. If she didn't stop soon, there were going to be ruts in the floor.

After an hour of alternating between pacing, sipping water, and trying, to no avail, to settle down to some TV, the phone was ringing and Sango's soothing voice was on the other end.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," she said guiltily, "I honestly didn't even think about that possibility. If I'd thought of it sooner you wouldn't have been put on the spot in front of those harpies."

Kagome ignored Sango's nickname for her three friends. The older girl had never had a liking for them, and Kagome didn't really blame her. But they had all grown up together, and despite their annoying tendencies she still considered them her friends. "It isn't your fault, Sango. How were you supposed to know that I would go and do something stupid like that?"

"Oh, Kagome…it wasn't stupid. You never go out and have a good time. All our friends have been begging you to come and party with them for years hoping you would hook up with some guy. They're just mad because they didn't get to hand pick him for you, and thank God for that. If it was up to them you and Hojo would be going steady by now."

Kagome let herself smile a little. As mean as it was, Hojo had been the butt of their jokes since they started college. He was just so eager and understanding…almost to a fault. They all kidded her that she could personally run over him in a semi-truck and he would just smile and ask if he could walk her home, wounds and all.

"I know it's not like other girls my age don't have one night stands but…I figured if I ever met a guy at a bar we would start dating. I can't even remember his name, Sango. Something about that just feels so wrong. Who is he? What is his life like? I mean, what if he is a really bad person? Or worse, what if he is a really good person and I took advantage of his drunkenness? Suppose he has a girlfriend?"

There was a murmur of consent from the other line. "It's not that I don't agree with you Kagome, but like you said: You won't ever see him again. So just enjoy the memories while they're still fresh and don't worry too much about how this has impacted his feelings. I'm sure he feels blessed by Buddha himself to have gotten _you _in the sack." Following this was Sango's musical laughter and Kagome found herself smiling despite it all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she kidded back. "Are you trying to say that it takes nothing short of a miracle to get me to sleep with someone? Because the last time I checked, you haven't been accepting any offers either."

Kagome could practically feel the heat from Sango's face radiating over the phone line as she sputtered helplessly on the other end. Part of her felt bad for teasing her friend who had come to her rescue just earlier that morning at the coffee shop, so she quickly switched subjects.

"_Anyways_, are we still on for that study group with Ayame and the others tomorrow? I could definitely use a distraction," she said as she began preparing a bland meal of rice and steamed vegetables.

"Yes, but…well, it wasn't my idea, but somehow Kouga got invited," Sango said with clear disdain in her voice. "You know how Ayame is…she invites him to _everything_. As if he hasn't made it clear enough who he really likes."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Last night was a clear indication of how much she liked Kouga back. Kouga and Ayame were two of the few demon friends that she had, and they did a good deal of studying together despite her other friends' misconceptions about demons. He'd been propositioning her since their first college class together, Chemistry 1010, and she'd never even glanced his way. Then a stranger, albeit a beautiful one, waltzes into a bar and automatically lands her in the bed. Wouldn't he have a fit if he found that out?

Speaking of which, "Can you promise not to tell anyone about last night, Sango? I know that you probably won't, but I won't be able to sleep unless I know that my dirty laundry won't be aired out all over campus tomorrow."

"Of course, Kagome. Let's just hope those brainless pigeons have the decency to keep their beaks closed too," she said with a scowl in her voice. Kagome shook her head in half amusement and half exasperation.

"They may be a little ditzy, but they would never do anything to hurt my reputation. They've spent their whole lives protecting it! But, here's to crossed fingers," Kagome replied.

"Right," Sango replied doubtfully. "But you better wash up really good to avoid Ayame and Kouga finding out. They can smell that stuff, you know."

Kagome hadn't thought of that. With a sigh she wondered why it was so difficult to hide something nowadays.

The two girls finished their conversation and hung up. Immediately Kagome missed the company. This was one night that she didn't want to spend alone and unwinding, as she did most others. She needed a distraction in the worst way possible. After glancing about the room at her TV, the stereo, the treadmill in the corner, and the dishes that sorely needed doing, she decided a bath could probably help her relax.

As she drew the bath, pouring in a decent amount of the peach bubble bath Sango had given her two birthdays ago, she dug out the homework that needed doing. Ever since she was young she had done her homework in the bath. Homework stressed her out more than anything else, and baths were the remedy for that. Put them together, and out came a very levelheaded Kagome, a rare occurrence.

Kagome had briefly considered majoring in Demon Studies like her friend. They were an interesting race whose existence had only been revealed a century or so ago. At first it was complete chaos among her own race. Demons were powerful, beautiful, and persuasive. They could have easily taken over Japan and the rest of the world as well, if they had wanted. But back then, demons had little concern for the modern world. They were much more concerned with animals and nature, as it was this that constituted their spirits.

By the time the demons realized that the humans were progressing, too many of their kind had died off to stand against them. Thus, they decided to live in peace beside the humans. It hadn't been an easy path, and racism unlike any Kagome had ever witnessed was rampant all over the world. Even Sango, who spent all day studying them, sometimes spoke of them with an air of disdain. As it turned out, Sango's ancestors were a group of demon slayers who exterminated a large population of demons during The Great Revealing. She went back and forth on feeling extreme pride in her ancestors' accomplishments, and feeling great shame.

Despite their fascinating nature, demons hadn't been able to pull her from her one true love: history. Kagome had grown up on a shrine where her grandfather constantly told her stories of ancient Japan, and sometimes even other places on the globe. Most of them were simply folktales with little to no factual content, but they sparked within her a great curiosity for the past. With a wistful smile she pulled out her ridiculously heavy ancient history book and plopped it on a small little table she had set up tub-side. Unfortunately the best way to learn about the past was reading, and her teachers took complete advantage of the fact: assigning fifty to a hundred pages every other day. She'd gotten used to the workload and knew to start early, so it didn't bother her that she would spend her Saturday night catching up on homework. In fact, she felt as though she deserved it somehow, after her antics the previous night.

Kagome sank down into the bath, keeping a towel nearby so she could wipe her hands when she needed to turn a page. The more she thought about what happened the guiltier she felt, and not just because there was a chance she could be pregnant. It was wrong of her to go to bed with someone she didn't know. Even against Sango's reassurances and her mind's own treacherous thoughts about how wonderful it had been, she knew it was wrong. She should have saved that night for someone she really cared about.

She honestly couldn't even say what had ended her up in that bar. Stress, yes. But there had to have been something else. Maybe feeling defensive against the friends who constantly reminded her she was a prude? Or maybe it was knowing in her heart that she really was one…and wanting to prove to herself that she could have fun too. But after it was all said and done she simply felt dirty. She had proved it alright. She could be as loose as the rest of them once the pressure got to her.

Abandoning her attempt at being productive, Kagome laid her head down on the book's pages, trying to glean some comfort from its knowledge, but none came. She kept imagining the half-demon she'd been with and wondering what he was like outside of the bedroom and outside of hazy drunkenness. Was he a nice person? Was he dating? Married? Did he have kids? With each thought she buried her head deeper into her arms, the glossy smell of newly printed pages filling up her nose. She tried to take Sango's advice and simply relish in the memories of them together. But each and every one was tinged with a cool layer of shame.

With a sigh she laid back in the bath, all intentions of studying forgotten. She supposed that all she could hope for was that the half-demon hadn't been in a relationship. If he had, then it was his own mistake for seducing her…wasn't it? She shook her head, causing midnight tresses to fall from her loose bun and into the steaming water.

_Let's just hope I never see him again, _she thought.

XXX

_I hope I never see her again, _Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he paced his apartment for the hundredth time. Only ten minutes until Kikyo was supposed to be there, and he was sweating bullets. Even as he thought this, he knew it wasn't the girl's fault. If anything, she was just as much a victim in his betrayal as Kikyo was. She'd given her innocence to a cheating bastard who didn't have the decency to leave a phone number or anything. She probably hated him. He definitely wouldn't blame her.

The half-demon forced himself to perch on the edge of the sofa, gripping his clawed hands together tightly to keep from ripping up the carpet in nervous frustration. Miroku had kindly vacated the apartment; he had said something about visiting his friend and mentor Mushin. That meant that it would just be Inuyasha and Kikyo, alone. Inuyasha frowned and began shaking his leg in irritation. Why was he so scared? The most she could do was leave him. The shaking stopped and Inuyasha hung his head in defeat. That was exactly why he was so scared. He'd spent a long time building a relationship with Kikyo, and it was about to crumble in mere minutes.

He'd met Kikyo just months after he'd finished trade school for blacksmithing and weaponry. At the time, she'd still been finishing up her pre-med which left her little time for a boyfriend. He'd just joined on at a small blade-smith as well, but he didn't let either of those factors deter him. She was the first woman he'd met who hadn't been immediately repulsed that he was a half-demon, something worse than demon and not as good as human. She had always been kind to him, even flirting at times when no one else was around.

After months of repeated attempts at asking her out, she finally agreed. After that she seemed to somehow _make _time for him in her busy schedule, sometimes skipping homework or staying up late to the point of exhaustion the next day. Things got much easier when she finished pre-med. She had taken a year off at that point to spend time with him and to take a break from the demanding world of medicine. It was only just recently that she had gone back to school, and already they had begun to fight. The truth was, he just couldn't stand her giving her time to something else. And now she'd never want to see him again.

An almost inaudible whine escaped the half-dog-demon as a dull pain began to swell in his heart. He'd been pushing it away with anger, irritation, and worry all day, but the clock was ticking, counting down the last few moments he had left with the woman he loved. After several minutes of reflective silence, his ears picked up on her heels clicking across the linoleum outside his apartment. He was already at the door when she knocked, but he took a moment to open it anyway. His palms were sweaty as he grasped the brass handle, making it slippery, but he wrenched the door open anyway.

And there she was, smiling tiredly at him from beneath the fringe of her bangs. "Hi, sorry I'm late. I got stuck at the clinic just as I was…leaving…what's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha could only stand there looking at her, ears drooping in complete shame. Here she was, apologizing for being late because she was taking the time out of her weekend to volunteer at a clinic. Last night she had stayed home to cram for an upcoming medical exam, and what had he done? He'd slept with another woman. He still couldn't believe he'd really done it. One minute he was angrily _thinking _about doing it, just to spite her. The next he was walking up to the girl who gave him a pleasantly surprised smile, as if every guy in the bar wasn't drooling over her. And then, he'd lost himself in her completely. Once he'd tasted her, Kikyo had never even crossed his mind. Steeling himself against the urge to lie so he wouldn't lose her, he moved out of her way to let her inside.

She walked inside slowly, a worried look on her face. A look that said she was expecting the worst: the truth. "Let's go into the living room," she suggested in a calm voice, and he found himself trailing helplessly after her until they both sat down on the couch.

"What's going on?" she said. Inuyasha could tell that her features were carefully schooled, like a doctor's, but her heartbeat was ringing erratically in his ears. He could smell her begin to sweat, see the tension in her muscles. She swallowed, her delicate throat contracting with the effort.

"Kikyo…there's something I need to tell you," he said, his ears flattened to his head in shame. Could he really say the words? They felt lodged in his throat.

For several long moments they waited in silence. She was waiting for him to continue and he was waiting for her to prompt him to. With a weary sigh she reached up to rub her eyes in frustration. "Are you going to keep me waiting?" she asked with a humorless laugh.

"Last night I went to a bar…" he started. Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he said these words, ashamed to hear them from his own mouth. How could he have done this to the most important person in his life? He was a complete asshole. He'd completely used and betrayed two women in the course of forty-eight hours, and he had no one to blame but himself.

She was looking at him sadly, waiting for him to finish his sentence as if she already knew what he would say.

"I went to a bar…and…there was a girl…she…we…" as he sputtered for words, Kikyo began to chew her lower lip, something she often did when holding back tears. Sure enough the smell of salt hit him, that god-awful smell, the smell that he'd failed her again.

Thinking quickly he said, "There was a girl there…she was so upset that there was a half-demon in the bar that she got some of her friends to come over and try to scare me a bit and well…things got a bit rough. The police were involved some, but after looking at everything they decided that it was their fault and they let me go. But the bar owner doesn't want me coming back ever. I just…thought you should know."

As he finished he felt shame like none other wash over him mingled with bittersweet relief. He felt like a piece of shit for lying to her, but the relieved smile that worked its way across the her pale, tired face fortified his last-minute decision. There was no way he could tell her what happened. Not only would she never forgive him, but some part of him told him she'd never recover.

He watched her collect herself, her shoulders relaxing. "I'm so glad that no one was hurt," she said with a laugh laced with respite. "I suppose if anyone was, especially if you were involved, the girls at the hospital would've told me. Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said, swallowing hard. Could he get any lower? As much as he tried to fight the prejudices against half-demons he was beginning to think he was every last thing people had called him since he was old enough to care to listen.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**End of Chapter One. Read and review, please!**


	2. You Again

**Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha and any other related material belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

**Summary: Inuyasha cheats and winds up becoming a father-to-be. He's faced with giving up his entire life, including his long-time girlfriend Kikyo, to become the father that he never had. He's too afraid to tell the truth, but will the mother of his child keep things interesting? Inuyasha/Kagome, rated M for mature content.**

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed chapter one. Not much to say today, so onward to chapter two! **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy! Reviews are always nice.**

**Chapter Two: You Again**

Inuyasha woke from a _very _troubled sleep. His conscience had decided to have a field day all night in his head, reminding him what a miserable creature he was to have taken advantage of the woman who loved him, who trusted him enough to believe his story, who had never betrayed him in any way. That night, when he'd told her his hastily made up story, they had spent the rest of the evening together until Miroku came home with a more-than-perplexed look on his face.

After quickly ushering Kikyo out the door before Miroku could let anything slip, he turned to face the reproach of his friend, and he wasn't disappointed. The monk had leveled Inuyasha with the most disdainful look he'd ever seen and said, "Well, Inuyasha I have to congratulate you. You've pulled the wool over everyone's eyes. When we parted ways this morning I was truly convinced you'd be man enough to tell Kikyo about how you were _man enough _to sleep with someone else."

After some arguing that ended in the monk retreating to his room with the reassurance that he wouldn't tell Kikyo the truth because it was only up to Inuyasha to do that, things had gone back to normal…ish. Nights held little sleep for him, he could barely get any work done at the shop due to distractions, and encounters with his girlfriend were strained.

For once he was glad that her schooling was keeping them apart. He hadn't quite figured out how to act around her, and she seemed to have noticed. But if she had suspicions she kept them to herself.

Throwing off the covers he shuffled to the bathroom in a depressed state. He figured that eventually things would resume some semblance of normalcy and he could put this ugly business behind him and go back to his life with Kikyo as it had been before.

He let the shower beat down on his head, not even bothering to be careful of his ears. He honestly couldn't care if they got water in them; it was just another punishment for an unforgivable crime. Three weeks had passed and he was still feeling this way. He wondered if it would ever end.

'_It would all end if you just told the truth and set both yourself and Kikyo free, Inuyasha'_ he could hear the monk saying. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror as he began to shave with perhaps a little too much fervor, if the little nicks on his neck said anything.

He wished there was a way to fix everything. But that was one of the many downsides of cheating: you can't take it back. Had his one night of drunken fun been worth feeling all the guilt, shame, and awkwardness around Kikyo? Absolutely not. Not only that, but he had also gained nothing from his affair. He didn't know the name or phone number of the girl he had slept with. He hadn't seen her around town, although he was ashamed to admit that he had revisited that same bar in the hopes of possibly reconciling his guilt.

Even if he did see her around he wasn't sure that she would remember him or want to talk to him. For all he knew she was pissed at him, and for good reason. And he wasn't even sure that he would want to talk to her. Not that it was her fault, but his triste with her had put some strain on his relationship. And if Kikyo and the girl somehow met, if all the stars were in place to successfully end Inuyasha's existence, he wouldn't be surprised if she used some of her medical expertise to hack him into tiny insignificant pieces.

Still, three weeks had done little to dull the memories of that girl in his mind. In fact, they had grown curiously stronger over time, and he wasn't sure if it was loneliness while he waited for the awkwardness around Kikyo to abate or her likeness to the nurse that had him thinking about her several times throughout the day. Maybe it was something else entirely.

She had raven hair, but hers was wavier and more layered than Kikyo's straight locks. Her eyes were big and brown and completely innocent. Even when they were lowered and full of lust they held a wonder at her own actions. Her skin was pale white and baby smooth, not unlike his girlfriend's, but infinitely more sensitive and responsive.

His mind was stuck on making these comparisons, which only made him feel lousier. Why was he sitting here day dreaming about the woman he cheated on Kikyo with? Why was he comparing them, their strengths and weaknesses? And why was it making him so sexually frustrated? They were both extremely beautiful women, and his mind was going rampant with convoluted and mixed images of making love to them both: the girl lying helplessly beneath him, Kikyo pressing a kiss to the base of his ear, a sigh from one of them – he wasn't sure which one – and two voices calling his name, one husky and one vulnerable.

_Oh God, _he thought, reaching for the shower knob so he could take his second shower of the day, this one decidedly colder than the first. He needed to end this train of thought and finish getting ready. After three weeks of alternately sulking and fantasizing, Miroku had finally convinced him to come around to the shrines with him today in an effort to find some peace of mind. At first he was against it, because he wasn't particularly religious. But it was a beautiful day and the quiet, peaceful shrines sounded tempting to his overworked brain and tired heart.

He finished showering off and hopped out, checking his reflection in the mirror. As he padded down the hall to his room he frowned, wondering what had attracted the girl from the bar to him. Although human and demon couples were becoming more common, it was still pretty standard for each race to stick with their own, especially humans. They still weren't over their prejudices and misconceptions about the demon race, and being with one had an immoral stigma attached to it. Many demons were no better. They saw humans as dirty, lowly things because of their weakness and short lives and emotional attitudes.

But half demons were another story. Half demons were often seen as bad from both sides, leaving little places to go for people like Inuyasha. On the other hand, he felt that it allowed him to dabble in both groups, without the racist attitudes that others carried. It all depended on the individuals he encountered. The girl from the bar last night looked naïve and conservative in a lot of ways. It wasn't someone he would expect to be attracted to a half demon. Boy, was he wrong.

_Don't start thinking of her again, _he pleaded with his mind. _You're getting as bad as Miroku._

That thought was enough to make him puke.

XXX

She felt like she was going to puke. In fact, as she hauled herself off the couch and kneeled before the toilet bowl, she did. This was the third time since she had been woken up unceremoniously at six A.M. with the urge to toss her cookies, and it was the fourth occurrence that week. Three weeks had passed since her one night-stand with a stranger, and her worst fears had been realized. She was pregnant.

At first, all had seemed fine. After she'd gotten over her hangover she felt great the next few days, better than ever. She felt complete somehow now that she had finally had sex with someone. Not only that, but she had many vivid memories to keep her satisfied through the night. But a few days later, and she was feeling nauseas, tired, and sore. She refused to admit it at first, attributing her sickness to stress over school. It was Kouga who finally got her to accept it when he cornered her after her Anthropology lecture one afternoon demanding to know why she was pregnant with _"another man's child"_.

She'd barely escaped that encounter, getting Kouga to agree not to tell anyone. Of course, any demon around her would smell her condition, but hopefully with Kouga backing her, she could keep it a secret from her human friends for now.

She still couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mom…a single mom. There were so many things about to change, the biggest change being that she would no longer be able to attend college and complete her degree. This thought saddened her immensely, but she was more than willing to do it to be with her baby. Possibly the saddest thought of all was that the child would not know its father. She didn't even know the father. It was making her see her affair in a whole new light. She had really messed up this time, and she had no one to blame but herself.

The only people who knew about her pregnancy were Sango, Kouga – although she'd sworn him to secrecy, not an easy task for an angry and jealous wolf demon – and her little brother Souta. She hadn't meant to tell him, but she'd picked him up from high school one afternoon the previous week and it had all just spilled out. Fortunately he was a great secret keeper, and she had reassured him that she would be telling everyone else very soon.

And now, very soon was upon her. Today she would be going to the shrine to tell her mother and grandfather about the pregnancy, and she could only hope that they wouldn't be too disappointed in her. She was especially worried about her mother's reaction. She knew that grandpa would be thrilled to learn that he would soon have a great grandchild, and he was fascinated by demons. Her mother, however, would not be pleased to learn that it would be fatherless. Kagome's father had died when she was still a young girl, and they all knew how hard it could be at times.

She pulled herself slowly off the floor, careful not to trigger another wave of vomiting. Turning on the sink, she rinsed out her mouth and then patted it dry. Time for round three of attempting to get her butt dressed and out the door. She couldn't keep using her morning sickness as an excuse to not go home. She had to tell them.

She pulled on some dark denim jeans and a pink pullover and threw her hair back into a damp bun and then pocketed her phone and keys. Time to face the music.

The drive to her family's shrine was peaceful. It was cold out, but the sun was shining down on the waters as she followed the river's edge back home. She pulled into her impossibly steep driveway – she had always hated it – and parked her car in the garage in the spot that was always vacant just for her.

"Momma!" she called as she pushed open to door to see her mom fervently at work in the kitchen.

"Kagome! Welcome home," her mother cried back, enveloping her in a hug that left her dusted in flour. She smiled as she brushed away the white powder. It felt so good to see her mom. So good that she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Damn emotions. She whisked away the tears as if there were merely flour particles in her eyes, and pulled up a stool.

"What are you working on in here? It smells wonderful," she said hungrily gazing at the baked goods on display. Her appetite had definitely grown, especially for sweets.

"I'm baking some cupcakes for our neighbor's little boy. It's his birthday today, so I thought I'd bring them by a little later. I might let you try one, if you don't try to sneak one while I'm not looking."

Kagome smiled. It was going to be hard not to devour every single thing in the room with the way her stomach was acting. One moment it repelled everything that came near it, and the next it was achingly empty demanding more. She knew very little about pregnancy, but from what she could tell hers was a little strange. Weren't the mood swings, crazy appetite, and throwing up supposed to come later? "Where's Souta?" she asked, trying not to think about revealing the news just yet.

"I sent him to the store for some milk and bread. He should be back soon. I think he took his bike, so…" Kagome watched as her mother trailed off, finger sliding over a flour-coated recipe book. Her mom was a really considerate woman. She always did nice things for friends and neighbors, and Kagome couldn't even remember how many things she had done for her in her lifespan. She could only hope to be half the mother her mom was. Her stomach clenched nervously and she felt the urge to blurt out everything clawing at her throat.

She had always had that problem. Whenever she was nervous or had a secret, the pressure would really get to her and sometimes she would just blurt things she shouldn't. Spying a roll in a basket on the counter, she quickly grabbed the buttery bread and shoveled it into her mouth.

"Ah, there we go," her mother sang to herself. "So where's Sango today? I'm surprised you didn't bring her."

"She had exams to cram for," Kagome replied. It was only a half-truth. Sango probably could have made time to come and eat dinner with the Higurashi family, but Kagome felt that it would be best if she told her family _alone_, though she'd been sorely tempted to drag her friend along for support.

"What a shame," her mother murmured, carefully dripping aquamarine icing into a piping bag.

The door squeaked as Souta entered with his arms full of bags. "Hey sis," he said over his mountain of goods.

"Hey. I thought Mom said you guys only needed milk and bread. What's all that stuff?"

"Souta Higurashi! I sent you out for two things and you come back with five bags full! What on earth did you buy?" Mrs. Higurashi huffed with crossed arms.

"Just some snacks…I was hungry! We were out of pretty much everything anyways," he griped, plopping the bags down on the counter. Kagome peeked inside and after a quick mental thanks to her brother's massive appetite she pulled out a bag of potato chips and dug in.

"These are really good, thanks Souta."

"You two kill me," her mother sighed. "I'll never know how you both came to love junk food so much. I cooked homemade meals every night!"

"Believe me," Kagome said around her chips, "I miss your home cooked food more than anything now that I'm in college. Eat up, Souta, cause I promise you will regret it if you don't enjoy it now."

_Now that I __**was**__ in college is more like it_, Kagome thought sulkily.

"So, where's grandpa?" she asked. She was slowly trying to assemble the members of her family so she could drop the news.

"He's tending the shrine. It's such a beautiful day, so the shrine is bound to have a lot of visitors. You know how your grandfather loves to talk with them all," her mom responded. "You should go out and see him in a minute. He hasn't stopped talking about your visit since you called last Saturday. We're so glad you could find the time to come and see us."

Kagome's mother gave her such a heart-warming smile that she had to blink away tears. Now she felt guilty. Her mother thought she had come purely to see them, and in a lot of ways she had. But she had mostly come for the purpose of telling them something that was going to disappoint them so much. She put down the chips. Her stomach was rolling again, but this wasn't morning sickness.

She felt Souta's hand, now so big that he was in high school, clap onto her shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah, it's good to see you Kagome. Hey, do you want to see the new posters I got for my room?"

Kagome nodded miserably and together they escaped into the upstairs.

"Thanks," she mumbled once they were out of earshot. Leave it to her brother to help her escape a painful situation.

"No problem. I'm guessing you haven't told them yet?" he asked, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

She sank down next to him. "No…and I'm starting to wonder if I should. They're going to be so upset, Souta. And this day is so peaceful and perfect…I shouldn't ruin it for them." She picked at the blue threads of his navy down comforter as she waited for his response.

"Sis…I think I'm gay," he said after a long pause.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, jumping up. She thought he might be joking, but his face was somber yet insecure somehow, waiting for her reaction.

"Do you still love me?" he said, eyes sad.

"Of course Souta," she said softly, sinking back down next to him. "You just surprised me, is all. You know I'll always love you, no matter what."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not gay. I just wanted to make a point," he said with a smirk.

"Souta! You're such a little creep, you know that?" she said, giving his arm a good punch just to remind him that his big sister could take him any day.

"Well, it worked didn't it? Can you see now that they will always love you no matter what you do or who you are? Honestly, I'm thrilled. I'm going to be an Uncle, and to a child who is part demon no less! It's awesome!"

"You…you mean that? You're thrilled? I thought you wouldn't want me to have it since…well, with everything that happened with Dad…"

"Kagome…you don't have to explain, I get it. But everyone makes mistakes. This one just had a happy consequence. Don't sweat it. Mom and Grandpa are going to love this child like their own, believe me," Souta placed his arm around her, and once again Kagome was fighting off her raging emotions. The last thing she wanted to do was break down in front of her little brother…no doubt that would scar him for life.

"Now let's go back downstairs and enjoy the rest of the day. We can tell them after dinner, once they're all relaxed and Grandpa's had his evening sake. Then we could tell him _I'm _pregnant and he wouldn't care," Souta gave her a smile and she found herself smiling back.

"Alright," she agreed.

XXX

"How many damn shrines are we going to go to, pervert?" Inuyasha groused. It had been nice at first to get out into the sunshine and watch Miroku work with various people at various shrines. He'd felt really at peace just kicking back and letting his mind go blank. They were working on shrine number four now, and he was starting to get hungry and cranky.

His friend cast him a cool glance and said, "I thought you said it was helping? We just need to stop by one more. The old man is really nice, and he really looks forward to my visits. I try to make it a point to always stop by, even though his shrine is last on my route. You can hold out until then, Inuyasha."

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a puff. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, or anyone better for that matter, but the initial euphoria of being out in the sunshine meditating was slowly wearing off, leaving him with uncomfortable thoughts and emotions that he really didn't want to deal with in front of the monk. He was flip-flopping back and forth between guilt and shame, and lust and longing. And damn it, he could not get that woman out of his head. Who was she, anyways? Who did she _think_ she was, just being on his mind all the time?

Inuyasha's teeth were tightly clenched together as Miroku pulled up to a meter in front of a set of stairs that did little to improve his mood. They exited the car in silence and began the trek up to a shrine that was modest, but well kept from what the half-demon could see. As they crested the hill, the first thing that struck him was a giant tree in the center of the courtyard. Beneath its boughs an old man stood sweeping at imaginary leaves and dust, looking for the entire world as if he merely needed something to do. He supposed that would be the old man that Miroku had mentioned.

"Good afternoon!" Miroku called with a pleasant wave. Inuyasha did his best to muster a smile, but the best he could do was temper the grouchy look on his face to indifference.

The old man turned around with an eager smile, and Inuyasha felt himself soften a bit. The old geezer really was excited to see Miroku. He probably didn't get much company. "Hello lads!" he called merrily as he waddled over to them. "And who might you be?" he said to Inuyasha with a crinkly smile.

"Inuyasha," he said, extending a clawed hand.

"Old Man Higurashi," he said, gripping Inuyasha's hand and shaking vigorously. Inuyasha was wondering who on earth would introduce themselves as 'Old Man' when he decided he rather liked the geezer. He showed neither fear nor hesitation towards Inuyasha although it was plain for anyone to see that he was half-demon.

"And of course, always good to see you, Miroku," Higurashi said with a small bow. Why Inuyasha had received a handshake as opposed to a bow was beyond him, but the old man's little oddities were somewhat endearing. "You two boys are just in time for dinner. My daughter is making a very special dinner for my granddaughter tonight. She's a college student, so she doesn't get to come home often, you see."

"Granddaughter, eh? You never told me that, Higurashi-san! Is she a beauty?" Inuyasha could practically see Miroku's thought bubble as it came up and instantly wanted to squash it.

The old man just laughed, though, and muttered something about the joys of youth. "My granddaughter is the most beautiful granddaughter a guy like me could ask for! She's beautiful, smart, and feisty, too! And I'm darn proud of it. You guys will get to meet her if you stay for dinner. I wouldn't mind Kagome ending up with a nice fellow like one of you gentlemen."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. If only the old man knew what kind of person Inuyasha was…a lying, cheating bastard. He didn't deserve anyone. The half demon suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He didn't want to go anywhere near the old man's granddaughter. He didn't deserve to be within ten feet of any beautiful, amazing girls. He was turning to tell Miroku this when he noticed that they were already walking towards the house in deep conversation about the principles of Buddhism. Trust the promise of beautiful girls to get Miroku to do just about anything.

_Oh well, _Inuyasha thought, _I was getting hungry anyways. Wouldn't hurt to have a little company, either_.

XXX

It was great to have some company. Really, truly great. Kagome hadn't realized how lonely she'd felt the past three weeks as she had dealt with her recent discovery. Sango had been there whenever she needed her, but there was something to be said for reconnecting with her kin. Especially Souta. Kagome was still amazed at how grown up her little brother was. He was getting closer and closer to graduating high school every day and he was actively involved in several sports and academic clubs. He was so big, too! Kagome had always thought that when Souta got older he would be one of the smaller, nerdy kids. But he was tall and fit, and as far as she could tell he seemed pretty popular. She smiled as she watched him devour a bowl of ramen. At least one of them had their lives on track.

She supposed that if it could only be one of them succeeding in life she would want it to be him.

"Well, I think I'm going to go wash up before dinner," Kagome announced, hopping off her bar stool. She had spent some time outside with her grandfather sweeping and cleaning out the garden beds and she wanted to try and wash away some of the sweat on her skin.

"Okay, honey," her mother said with a smile. "Dinner will be ready in twenty, so try to make it quick, okay?"

"'Kay!" Kagome called as she took the stairs two at a time. She was amazed at her energy today. She had spent the past three weeks either worried sick, or literally sick, and it had caused her to feel exhausted all the time. But seeing her family and feeling the support from her brother had lifted some of the strain from her body, and she was filled with an incredible lightness.

She pushed open the door to her old room, the old pictures and pink curtains filling her with a bittersweet nostalgia. She had come so far from her childhood, where she spent every day here playing with dolls and studying and having sleepovers.

Now she was an adult and had a baby on the way. The thought was still extremely hard to accept sometimes, but starting off every morning on her knees in front of the toilet only confirmed it. She ran a hand over her tummy and tried to imagine it – being a mom. It certainly didn't fit into her current lifestyle, which mainly consisted of going to class, studying, and keeping an eye out for future job opportunities.

Now she was unsure what the future held. She would have to get a job…her family wasn't a wealthy one. They'd lived in comfort off the money her dad had left behind, but it ran out close to when she graduated high school. As a result she'd accumulated a good deal of debt in her first two and a half years in college. Living alone was another expense, but the shrine was just too far away from campus to commute every day.

She couldn't afford a sitter so Kagome hoped that the talk went okay with her mom today. She would need Mrs. Higurashi's help if she was going to start paying off her debt and working on saving money for all the things her baby would need.

She stripped off her clothes and pulled back her hair so it wouldn't get wet and stepped under the spray of the shower. She just needed a quick rinse before she popped back out. A glance at the clock said dinner was just about ready. This made Kagome's stomach sink a bit. After dinner, if she could even eat at all, she would tell her mother and grandfather what had happened and hope they would support her.

Rummaging through her old drawers she was a bit disappointed as to the selection of clothes that still fit her. The clothes she had worn over were a bit dirty from helping her grandpa tidy up the shrine. The only thing she could find was the dress she wore at graduation, a white strapless number that hugged her upper half but poofed out at the waist due to a thin layer of tulle.

Well, at least her mother would be happy to see her wearing it for the first time _since_ she received her high school diploma. She took down her hair and ran a hairbrush through it a few times and checked her reflection. The sun had brought out a spray of freckles on her nose and cheeks so she made a face at herself.

Despite it all, dinner smelled amazing.

XXX

_Smells amazing, _Inuyasha thought as Old Man Higurashi ushered them in. "Daughter!" he called as they slid their shoes off in the foyer. He raised an eyebrow at the man's old-fashioned speech but passed it off as yet another quirk of Miroku's friend. Inuyasha heard a light response from somewhere deep within the house.

They made their way to the kitchen. Their house was pretty large but had modest furnishings and traditional sliding doors and wood floors. In the kitchen a petite woman was arranging some seriously delicious food on trays, but she paused long enough to look up and grace them with a kind smile. A familiar smile in fact…

Inuyasha couldn't quite place where he'd seen this woman before but he shrugged it off as another-life type of situation.

"Who is this?" she said, her eyes crinkling in the same way her father's did.

"This is Miroku, my fellow holy man that I've spoken about before, and his friend Inuyasha," the old man said beaming proudly.

"Ohh, Inuyasha. What an exotic name! I guess it fits for such an exotic person," she said with a wink. "It isn't often we get half-demons coming around the house."

If it weren't for the genuine smile on her face, Inuyasha would've believed she was mocking him, but there was nothing but sincerity about her greeting. Still, bringing up his heritage always made him a little uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you," he mumbled.

"_Mrs. Higurashi_…may I say that you are a vision. A stunning vision to this poor monk's eyes after the pilgrimage my colleague Inuyasha and I have made today. I humbly accept a place at your table," Miroku bowed in a flourish.

She laughed softly. "You are welcome sirs. I made plenty!"

"Where's Kagome?" the old man inquired. "I'd like her to meet our friends."

Inuyasha was a little surprised to be called friend, especially by a holy man. _This guy must be a real reformist_, he thought. It pleased him though, to meet more people who weren't insensitive to his blood. He decided he rather like these Higurashi's who were so open and friendly to them.

"She went up to shower, I believe. Why don't you boys help me set the table? She should be down by then."

Old Man Higurashi had somehow disappeared during that exchange to which Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes, claiming that he could never be bothered to help with dinner in _any_ way besides helping to finish it off. But it was easy enough laying things out.

Mrs. Higurashi chatted with them about their schooling, their jobs, their birthplaces and so on while they got it all set up in the dining room, and before they knew it they had quite an impressive table. "I get kind of carried away when my daughter visits. She is so busy with school these days that I'm afraid she doesn't have much time to drive out here."

Inuyasha found her sheepishness endearing. If he had made such a beautiful dinner he'd shove it in Miroku's face before devouring every last bite of it all by himself. He was beginning to feel like he would if they didn't eat soon, and the rumbling in his belly alerted everyone else in the room of his feelings.

"Why don't you go knock on her door Inuyasha? Sometimes she gets carried away in the mirror. Up the stairs, second door on the right," Mrs. Higurashi said while she brought in glasses and a pitcher of water on a lacquered tray.

"Sure," he said uneasily, hoping her daughter was as accepting of half-demons as she was. It would definitely be strange to open your bedroom door and see a male half-demon on the other side if you weren't expecting it. But he didn't want to make assumptions, so he slid open the door to the dining room, complete with tatami mats, a low table, and cushions, and headed for the stairs.

_Let's hope she likes surprises_, he thought as he took them two at a time.

The upstairs looked much more modern compared to the Higurashi's entertaining rooms. He stepped up to the second door on the right and paused…a familiar smell was wafting from the inside, but he couldn't place where he knew it from. It was as if the memories were locked away. But he couldn't just stand there looking like an idiot with his fist poised to knock.

He rapped gently three times on the frame.

"Just a minute!" came a light voice. _That voice…what on earth is going o-…oh no…oh no no no NO!_

Inuyasha quickly backed away from the door, his back pressed against the opposite wall. He raised a clawed hand as if to shield his eyes in terror as her door opened and she stepped out.

"_YOU,"_ he hissed.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**End of Chapter Two. Please Review! ^_^**


	3. Disappointments

**Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha and any other related material belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

**Summary: Inuyasha cheats and winds up becoming a father-to-be. He's faced with giving up his entire life, including his long-time girlfriend Kikyo, to become the father that he never had. He's too afraid to tell the truth, but will the mother of his child keep things interesting? Inuyasha/Kagome, rated M for mature content.**

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed chapter three and reviewed! Remember, I read every review and take every opinion into consideration! You could even change the fate of the story. Onward to Chapter Three!**

**Chapter Three: Disappointments**

"_YOU!_" someone hissed as Kagome opened her door. This was quite the surprise since no one in her family ever hissed _anything_. But as her eyes adjusted to the dark hallway Kagome found that the answer was much stranger. Something that belonged only in her worst nightmares.

It was him. HIM. HIM HIM HIM! The guy who...and now he…_WHAT_. Her mouth was desperately trying to form words, her eyes glued to his face, somehow different without the heavy influence of alcohol.

This guy took her virginity! Impregnated her! Had sex with her! Not in that order!

"YOU!" she whisper-screamed back, throwing her hands over her mouth and face in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?!" he whispered harshly, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a scowl.

Kagome found her embarrassment fading and her anger rising. "I LIVE here, you idiot, err…I did," she whispered back. "What are YOU doing in MY house?! How did you find me? Have you been stalking me?!"

"What?! No! I…I don't need to explain myself! I'm outta here," he said, turning to leave with more than a panicked look on his face.

"No, no, no wait please," Kagome cried, pulling him back and pinning him to the wall.

"HEY!" he started to shout but she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Listen, I was going to tell them everything tonight and if you storm out now it is going to make things really awkward to explain. Please, PLEASE don't do this. I don't know why you are here, but be cool about it, okay?! This is extremely important," she gave him her best watery-eyed look and as he slowly relaxed his shoulders she removed her hand.

"What exactly are you going to tell them?" he asked quietly as she leaned back exasperatedly against the opposite wall, her shoulders hunched.

She gave a hoarse, tired laugh. "Don't act like you don't know, YOU. Whoever YOU are."

"Isn't that a little awkward to discuss with your family?" he asked with a blush.

"Well…yes, in fact it is. But they have to know eventually, right?" she said with a helpless shrug. She didn't know how in Hell he had managed to make his way here, to her HOUSE (though she strongly expected her grandfather's involvement – he was always inviting the shrine guests over to dinner) but it had just taken a situation she finally thought she could handle and turned it into a flaming juggling act.

He had an eyebrow lifted and was giving her a confused look. _Don't tell me he doesn't agree?_ she wondered, her eyes trailing from his lifted eyebrow, to snow white hair, to those two little doggy ears that had her so turned on the night they'd…

_Doggy ears…half demon…? Does that mean he can't tell that I'm…?_

"Oh my gods," she whispered.

"What?" he snapped. "Why are you looking at me that way you crazy wench?"

"Wha..? Wench?! Who the hell are you calling a wench, dog boy?!" Kagome growled, feeling her anger returning. So this rude person is the man who took her virginity? _You can sure pick 'em, Kagome!_ she thought to herself.

Their glares were identical as they faced off from both sides of the wall. "Careful," Inuyasha said in a low voice that, to her surprise, stirred something in Kagome. "Use that tone with me, and I'll make a scene."

She gasped at his audacity. "YOU be careful or I'll make sure to tell everyone just what you DID!"

She knew she hit a nerve when his face flushed pink. Even the tips of his doggy ears had a pink tinge to them. Kagome found her eyes wandering to them.

"I didn't do nothin'!" he huffed starting his trek down the stairs. "At least, nothin' you didn't want me to," he said, throwing back a meaningful look.

The rest of their walk to the dining room was a hot one, as her entire face and chest were flaming with embarrassment and rage. Why? Why did he have to show up now? After three weeks of putting him out of her mind and telling herself that she'd never see him again, he's suddenly coming to dinner on the VERY night she had planned to tell her mother about her child?

Was this some kind of cosmic karma? Was this her punishment for having a drunken one-night stand with a stranger?

Kagome was broken out of her thoughts by an eruption of noise, and she realized people were speaking to her. "Oh Kagome!" her mother cried. "You look so beautiful. Isn't she beautiful?" she asked the rest of the room, who all murmured their consent, all except her mysterious half-demon who was sulkily watching the exchange from the other side of the room.

Kagome was still red as a beet, but she willed her embarrassment to go away. Why should she be embarrassed? She was an adult. So they'd had sex. So what? Lots of people do and even remain friends, or even have repeats of their sexual encounters. NOT that Kagome wanted that. Oh god, she was blushing again.

Her mother was still cooing over her dress, playing with the hem and tracing the stitching, remarking on the craftsmanship.

So he had gotten her pregnant. HE didn't seem to know that. And she wanted to KEEP it that way. After meeting him for the first time SOBER she wasn't so sure she even wanted him knowing. She would just be a burden to him if his annoyed look from the corner told her anything.

She resisted the urge to show him her tongue.

Next her hands were being clasped by yet another stranger, albeit one garbed in…monk's robes? "My dear Kagome…we have yet to meet. But I must say that I am thanking Buddha profusely that we did. You are as radiant as your mother, and I'm sure you possess the same charm as your grandfather. Might you do me the honor of…"

Miroku never got to finish his sentence because the half-demon had come and plucked the monk away, not without tossing her a hot glare.

_What is his problem!? _she fumed, sitting down across from him. She made sure to stretch her legs under the table and kick his shin, to which he flinched.

Despite her anger which was carrying her through a great deal of awkwardness as everyone began to dish themselves out food, the reality of what was happening was slowly sinking in and Kagome grew more uncomfortable by the minute.

Souta was casting her worried glances that she'd catch now and then and she'd try to smile them away. He was also looking at the half-demon a lot too. _Please let him believe it is just nerves at having unexpected guests, _she thought.

"So, Inuyasha," Souta said, startling Kagome out of a near panic attack. _Inuyasha? That must be his name_, she gulped. Knowing his name made a heavy weight rest inside her. Why was this happening?

"Do you live near here?" Souta continued.

Inuyasha put his chopsticks down and wiped the scowl from his face. "No, actually. I live with Miroku in an apartment near the University."

"Oh! So you and Kagome are close by each other," Kagome's mother cooed happily. "I bet you all visit the same bars and restaurants and didn't even know it."

Kagome choked a little on her rice. Her relatives all shot her concerned, puzzled looks at her behavior. Her silence and fidgeting was likely earning her some questions. She tried to put herself at ease but Inuyasha's voice and presence were bringing back memories of the _bars _they'd visited together.

She recalled clawed hands pulling apart her legs and lifting her up, allowing him to reach a spot within her that made her scream. His lips had been petal soft, but dominating whenever she tried to take over, his little fangs nipping her back into submission. That wasn't the only place his fangs had found. She'd found hickeys littering her thighs and a few small claw marks on her back when things had gotten rough.

_Why do I remember so MUCH_, she thought in exasperation.

Suddenly Inuyasha was staring at her, wide eyed, as if he could read her mind. _Or your scent_, her brain whispered. She shook the images away.

"Miroku, my grandpa has told me so much about you," she said in a fake cheery voice. "It is wonderful, what you do for the community."

Miroku smiled under her attention. "Thank you Kagome. I've grown very fond of your grandfather. I'm surprised I've never seen you here before. I come here every Saturday. Today, Inuyasha decided to tag along, just for fun."

_So that's how he got here. It would be my luck that a monk and half-demon are friends._

Kagome fell silent after that. The table was chattering on with very few comments from her or Inuyasha and that was okay for her. She kept catching liquid golden eyes on her face and she couldn't stop squirming uncomfortably in her dress.

She felt like a dressed up fool. Here she was eating dinner with her one night stand partner and unknowing father of her child getting ready to tell her whole family about it. _I'll just wait until they leave,_ she resolved.

But the thought of Inuyasha leaving DID bother her. Should she tell him after all? Despite her overall bad impression of him thus far, it wasn't really her choice whether or not to include him in her child's life if he so wanted to be in it.

She at least thought she should have a way of contacting him in case she ever felt it imperative for him to know about the existence of his child. _Damn it all,_ she thought, wanting nothing more than to bang her head on the table repeatedly.

After dinner her mom stood. "Kagome, help me with the dishes please!" she sang, and Kagome jumped up. _Yes, dear god get me out of this room,_ she grumbled internally.

Her mother and she cleared the table of the plates and had them scraped off and soaking in soap in no time.

"Are you okay, Kagome? You seem a little on edge," her mother said as she pulled out a three layer cream cake topped with crystallized strawberries.

Kagome began pulling out the dessert plates and utensils and said, "It's nothing Mom. No need to worry. I'm just…stressed out about school, is all."

Kagome's mom was silent, a good sign that she wasn't buying everything Kagome was saying, but she held her tongue. Perhaps her daughter was nervous to be in the company of two very handsome boys? She didn't press it.

Kagome didn't want to return to the dining room where she could feel the eyes of her first and only on her at all times, but there was cake and ice cream to be eaten. Everyone cheered as they brought out dessert. Even Inuyasha's eyes lit up at the sight of the sweets.

_Guess he has a sweet tooth_, she thought, which led to images of whipped cream and Inuyasha's tongue and his lips wrapping around the tip of a strawberry the way it had wrapped around…_STOP IT KAGOME._

As expected, Inuyasha was looking at her with a deadly glare as he cut himself a piece of cake. She got his message loud and clear. Quit thinking about it. Her cheeks turned pink.

She was _trying_, but seeing his face again was bringing back a flood of highly specific memories. And as much as she hated to admit it about the smug bastard, he had been good. _Really _good. Inuyasha watched her, half-glaring but half-intrigued, it seemed. Absent-mindedly he licked the icing from his spoon, his tongue dipping into the curve suggestively, reminding Kagome for the first time that he'd put his mouth on her _down there_, his tongue swirling around tortuously 'til she'd come, shaking.

She stopped even trying to chase the images away, happy for once that she seemed to recall the majority of the night and all the pleasures it had contained. Warmth spread throughout her whole body, pooling between her legs as she openly stared at Inuyasha, who was growing more agitated with every second.

Unfortunately, Kagome's grandfather enjoyed long after dinner drinks with his guests, so even after dessert was finished off, her Mom was bringing out drinks for all the adults.

"What would you like, Kagome?" her mother asked with a smile.

"Ah, ummmm, nothing for me, thanks," she replied nervously. She couldn't drink, not with a baby inside.

"But Kagome! You always share a cup or two of sake when you come over," her grandpa said with a pout.

"Sorry gramps," she said. "I'm just so full from that amazing dinner I don't think I can have anything to eat _or _drink."

X

Inuyasha could barely find it in himself to eat or drink. His mind was a constant race of '_ohshit ohshit ohshit ohshit_' and his gut was twisted with worry. He was here. With her. HER. The girl he cheated on Kikyo with. The girl whose virginity he took during a one-night stand. The girl who hadn't left his mind in the three weeks since he'd been with her.

And it was taking an incredible toll on his emotions. There was nervousness, guilt, embarrassment, annoyance, and lust. And the fact that he could smell her arousal, so sweet and so alluring, every time she got excited was only intensifying things. The way she had acted in the hallway; defiant, challenging, difficult, had lit up his demon side like holiday fireworks and he was having trouble talking it down.

As much as he hated to admit it, she was more beautiful than he remembered. Her dark hair contrasted against the white dress she wore, so lovely against her milky skin. Her lips were pink and pretty even when she scowled at him. Her eyes, face, and body were all exactly as he remembered…sweet and innocent. But it was her scent that got him the most.

She smelled sweet and fruity against a backdrop of something savory…something sexy. Like a cherry pie, the fruit all cooked down and glazed but the crust was fluffy and buttery.

He blinked. _Why am I comparing her to a DESSERT? My sweet tooth has gone too far._

His greatest concern stemmed from his fear of Kikyo finding out. This girl now knew his name. What if she told people? What if she was so enraged when she found out that he cheated that she hunted down Kikyo and told her herself? It was enough to have him in a nail-biting, hair-pulling frenzy, but instead he glared down at his delicious cake.

He wasn't trying to be cruel to her. None of this was her fault. But really?! Did she have to live at _this_ shrine? And be related to _these _nice people? And now that she'd met him was she really going to tell her family they'd had a one-night stand?

It was all so frustrating.

As another wave of her arousal hit him causing his pants to tighten and his demon blood to roar, he suddenly stood up.

"Kagome," he ground out. "Would you mind showing me where the bathroom is?"

She looked like she was about to argue, but after a glance into his eyes, most likely rimmed red with desire, she stood and said "of course" in a sweet voice.

They left behind the dining room and the rest of the guests who were talking away; each one nursing a drink or a coffee or a tea. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her through the kitchen, out the door, and onto the shrine grounds.

He didn't stop until they were well out of sight, under the boughs of the giant tree in the courtyard.

"Would you _please_ stop it?!" he growled once he'd made sure no one was around. "You are driving me crazy, woman!"

"Stop what?" she growled back, her face glowing pink under the setting sun.

"Stop thinking about…whatever you're thinking about! Cause I can smell your…reaction. And it's bothering me," he said through clenched teeth.

"Why is it bothering you?" she said in a mocking voice, though he could tell by her posture that she was embarrassed. "Feeling a bit out of control, dog-boy?"

"Keh," he scoffed. "As if I'd even _want_ to lose control with you again. That was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made, and believe me; I've made a lot, wench."

For a moment she didn't reply. For a moment she looked hurt. He could sense it in the way her shoulders drooped a tad, her face fell, the fire in her eyes died. Why was it making him feel so awful? It _had _been a mistake. Surely she had to feel the same way?

After the briefest of moments of her looking rejected she gathered herself and slapped on a scowl. "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page," she huffed, turning to leave.

"Same page, huh?" he called after her as she stomped away. "Then you must be getting your panties wet over someone else. My bad."

He smirked in grim satisfaction as she faltered for a moment before rushing the rest of the way inside. After their exchange he figured that going back in wouldn't be a good idea, at least not for a while. Instead, he jumped into the branches of the ancient tree and sat back trying to will his irritation away.

_Stupid wench_, he thought. He'd chosen one of the most unpleasant girls around to sleep with.

_Maybe it just seems that way because you're being a total ass to her_, a small part of him sang in his head.

"Keh," he muttered.

XXX

As Kagome made her way back inside, she found her desire (what little there ever was) for socializing had quite waned. She slid open the shoji to the dining room and said, "Goodnight everyone. I'm not feeling too well, so I think I'm going to try to sleep some of it off in my room. It was so nice meeting you Miroku. I'll see the rest of you in the morning."

She gave them the most convincing smile she could muster and trudged off to her room.

_Well. I shouldn't have expected any better out of a one-night stand. I mean…did I really think that if I EVER met him…he'd be a prince? No. Did I ever think he'd still be interested in me? No. Did I ever think he'd be interested in our child? HELL no. This is good. It's better this way. Now I at least know his name…and I at least know that I don't want to work anything out between us in regards to our…MY kid._

She lay down on her bed without bothering to take off her pretty white dress. Despite the fact that she'd known all along that the father of her kid wouldn't be in her life…there was something rather hurtful about him confirming it. And in such an ugly manner too.

She couldn't believe she'd really had sex with him. Maybe the alcohol had made him much kinder? Or perhaps it had only blinded her from the truth. But he wasn't a very nice person, unfortunately for her. Suddenly her trip home seemed like the worst idea she could've had. Not only had it served to upset her, but now she was also questioning whether or not to tell her mother about the pregnancy after all.

Now that she'd met Inuyasha she would have to lie and tell her mother that she didn't know who the father was, and she'd never been a good liar. But she certainly couldn't tell her that it was the half-demon who'd waltzed in for dinner either. It was a big confusing mess that needed a whole lot of explanation where Kagome didn't want to give any.

She rolled over onto her stomach, and unable to hold them back, cried hot tears into her pillow. Many a tear had soaked this pillow as a young, emotional teenager, every problem seeming larger than life at the time.

For the first time since her father died she was facing a problem that truly _was_ larger than life, and all her little pink pillow could do for her was absorb her pain the best that it could. She wept for herself, yes. For the changes her life would undergo. For the sacrifices she knew would be made. For the imminent transformation of her body. For the challenges that awaited her. For how alone she was. But she wept too, for the little one growing inside.

It would grow up fatherless, a hardship no child should ever have to endure. But beyond that, it would grow up as part demon. Kagome wouldn't know how to explain the workings of a demon's body to it, or a demon's thoughts. She wouldn't be able to shield it from the prejudice and bullying it was sure to face. She wouldn't be able to relate at all. She had grown up without a father…but she had friends abundantly, and extended family on both parents' sides. All who were human and knew how to take care of her. All under the financial protection of her father's last will. She had nothing to give to her child but excuses and empty apologies.

She sat up on the bed, sitting cross-legged despite the dress, and placed both hands on her tummy. It was still flat and smooth, but it felt different, somehow. Heavier – though that could've been the massive dinner she had eaten. Either way, she rubbed the area gently, and spoke, for the first time, to the baby inside.

"So far, I'm not shaping up to be the best mama, am I?" She sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I can't say sorry enough for all the things you'll have to endure. But I can say that I will stand by you…always." She rubbed her belly more, finding that the motion comforted her. The slow rubbing motion caused her to doze slightly, a small smile finding its way on her lips. Here, in her room, with just her and her baby she felt like things would be all right, no matter what.

She laid down on the bed, pulling the cover over her. It was time to take care of business, she knew. No more crazy worrying or anxiety. No more secrets, no more lamenting what had happened. She had to take care of herself, for the baby. She had to give it the best chance possible. And for that, she needed to tell her family, for they were going to be the only family it had. _In the morning…_ she thought sleepily.

XXX

Inuyasha watched the scene from the branches of the tree in mute horror. First, the girl – Kagome – laid upon the bed and began to cry. He knew it was his callousness that had caused her tears, and after all that he had done to her, he couldn't believe he had allowed himself to say something so cruel.

His frustrations and guilt over Kikyo had bled into his encounters with Kagome. They had turned into blame, somehow, for which Kagome was nowhere near responsible. He had watched her, weighing the idea of going in and apologizing for his rudeness, and perhaps talking about what had happened. Perhaps it could be the closure he was looking for. Then, she had sat up. Crossed her legs. And began to rub her tummy and slowly _speak_ to it.

He didn't know many women who spoke to their bellies, but all that did were – no. He wouldn't say it. When she finally said the words "mama" he screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head. _No, no, NO. It can't be. It can't._

He ripped his hair in frustration, for a few minutes unable to fathom what to do. His first thought was of Kikyo, of discovery, of the absolute magnitude of his mistake. But before long his thoughts turned to Kagome. What had he _done_ to her? She was young. It was her first time. She was a student. He had, for all intents and purposes, ruined her life. _Fuck_, he thought, letting his claws rake his scalp painfully. He deserved it. She was pregnant with a part-demon child. The hardships she and the child would face were innumerable and undeserved.

He thought back to that night, about his indifference towards using protection. He felt a blade of freezing shame stick right through him. He didn't care about protection at all, because he didn't care about her, or what happened to her. She was merely his toy, his revenge, his desire. He even had a condom in his jeans pocket, but he decided, why deny himself the pleasure of bareback when he was already indulging in cheating? _FUCK, why am I so shitty?_ He supposed he assumed she was on some sort of birth control, since she agreed to sleep with a random stranger at a bar and she didn't stop him when he pressed himself naked against her.

But perhaps she didn't know about the workings of half demon bodies. Hell, even he was still learning, as all half demons were different depending on their lineage. He had been too selfish to explain it to her. There, in the boughs of the tree, Inuyasha wished to disappear. His mother would be so disappointed in him. And his father…who knows what he would've said.

At the thought of his father, Inuyasha felt another pool of guilt start to choke him, because he realized, as he watched Kagome rub her belly with the beginnings of a smile, that he had no intention of going in there and owning up to his mistake. He was thinking of running. Of self-preservation. Of going back to his life with Kikyo and praying to the gods she never found out. Of avoiding this shrine to the end of his days. Of forgetting both Kagome and her unborn pup. _YOUR unborn pup, Inuyasha_, he heard in Miroku's low tones.

How had he not noticed before? His smelling wasn't as keen a full demon's, that much was true. But a pregnancy wasn't that difficult to tell. Perhaps because he was so shocked to see her? Or because it was his own child growing inside her? _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Kagome eventually dozed off under her ridiculous pink blanket. Inside he could hear the soft murmurs of voices, and he knew it would be a while before Miroku was ready to leave. He took a few calming breaths and tried to think logically.

_Maybe it isn't yours,_ he reasoned with himself. _She could've had sex with someone else after you. Or even before you! Who's to say she wasn't pregnant when you met her?_

_Idiot! She was at a __**bar**__. What pregnant lady would be at a bar, thoroughly and utterly drunk?_

_The young, single-mother type?_

_Right. That's likely. _

_What? She could've been! And who's to say she doesn't already have a boyfriend? Maybe she just feels bad for cheating on her baby's father?_

_Didn't you hear her gramps? He said he wants his granddaughter to end up with someone nice…she seems pretty single to me. And again. IN A BAR. FUCKED A STRANGER._

_Well, being in a relationship didn't stop me._

_Point made. She wouldn't do something as shitty as that. You, on the other hand…_

_Who's side are you even on?!_

Inuyasha shook his head to dispel the debate. There was no way to know for sure if it was or wasn't his unless he just asked her.

_Wait a minute…now that I think of it…why didn't she bring it up? She had me right there. That explains why she was so shocked…and perhaps even why she reacted so physically to my presence…_

_You idiot. Don't you get it. She doesn't want someone like you to be the father. Especially now that she's really met you._

At that, the voices got quiet and left Inuyasha to contemplate. He felt his ears droop. _That's right_, he thought. _Why would she want me to know? Why would she want my involvement? I'm just some creep that picked her up from a bar and fucked her without a word after. What's more, I'm just a half-demon. She could've just been with me for the thrill of an exotic lay. But that doesn't mean she would accept someone like me into her life._

For some reason, Inuyasha suddenly felt very sad. He should feel relieved, he knew. After all, what if Kagome had been actively trying to track him down to make him take responsibility? His cover with Kikyo would've been blown, his life as he knew it would be over. _Oh, kind of like how HER life is over?_ his inner Miroku sneered. But she hadn't. She was preparing to tell her family, that much he now realized. But she hadn't seemed like she was about to tell him.

Suddenly, a small bubble of anger formed, right in the center of his chest. _Why the fuck wasn't she going to tell me? Sure, she had no way of tracking me down. But I showed up at her __**house**__. And she didn't think it prudent to let me know that my child was growing inside her?_

A deep, instinctive part of him began to bubble up. His hands gripped the tree branch hard, as he felt the demon inside him begin to rage. _That's MY pup! _it roared. Just the thought of a lost little half-demon wandering through the world without his sire was enough to make him see red. Even deeper than that was this animalistic sense of possession, both of his pup…and of the bitch carrying him.

XXX

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to," Souta said as Kagome cleaned up the kitchen. "Making breakfast and cleaning up isn't gonna make it any easier for her to hear."

Kagome gave her brother a sharp look. "I'm not doing it because of that. And I told you…I'm not stalling anymore. I'm not even nervous. I mean…there's a little fear there. Just of the reaction. But I don't care what anyone says. This baby is mine and I'm going to take care of it."

Souta looked on in awe at Kagome. Seemingly overnight her demeanor about her pregnancy seemed to have changed. Yesterday she had been so tense he was afraid she would give herself irreparable shoulder damage. But now she seemed determined. There was anxiety in her movements, but also courage and resolve.

"Do you mind me asking where the sudden change came from?" he inquired. She paused her washing for a moment, staring down into the soapsuds as if they could give her all of life's answers.

"Meeting Inuyasha, actually," she said. Continuing her scrubbing with grim concentration.

"You guys seemed funny around each other…is there something I should know?"

"Just that, besides the one I slept with, he is the first half-demon I've really spent time around. I realized how hard his life must've been. Even in the Tokyo area there's still a lot of prejudice against them, even more so than full-blooded demons. Since my child will also be part demon…I know I really need to step my game up. We all do, Souta. I need you to promise me you'll be good to this child. Be the uncle they need. Help them feel loved and wanted. Please."

Kagome started a little when she felt Souta's arms drape over her shoulders. She realized she had been gripping the sponge tightly in her fist, her eyes screwed shut in concentration.

"Sis…you are a really good person, you know that? You don't have to worry about me. Your kid is gonna be spoiled rotten by me. They're gonna get too much love. You'll be begging me to dial it back, before long," he promised with a wink.

Kagome sighed with relief. She always knew she had her brother's support. She just wanted him to be ready for the experience of being related to a demon.

"Are you sure there isn't some way you could track down the father?" he asked innocently, leaning against the counter as she resumed scrubbing.

"Why does it really matter?" she asked with a shrug. "I don't know him at all. What kind of person he is. What he does for a living. Whether he's in a relationship or not. And I highly doubt he was looking for a life-time commitment when we slept together."

"Well…yeah, but…don't you think the little one might need some guidance about their demon side? Don't you think _you_ might want some guidance on the pregnancy?"

Kagome finished rinsing the last dish and wiped her hands on a towel. "Yeah. I guess I do want those things. But even if he were around…I did some reading online this morning. Human and demon children and pregnancies are full of irregularities. There are so many differences…it's like each case is different. I doubt he would be able to help me that much."

"True…but I would say he could at least offer _some_ advice. Plus it would be a comfort to have someone helping out."

"It isn't really a comfort to think about telling all of my embarrassing and intimate pregnancy stories to a complete stranger. Nor is it a comfort to think of a complete stranger handling my pup."

"Pup?" Souta said, cocking his head to the side. "Why did you call it that?"

Kagome paused for a moment, blinking. Why _had_ she called it that? It was obvious that Inuyasha was a dog demon, but _pup_ wasn't really a part of her everyday vocab. _Another pregnancy mystery? _she wondered, adding it to the super early vomiting and mood swings. _Let's just hope I don't give birth to a whole litter_.

While Kagome puzzled it out, entirely lost in surprised thought, Souta was thinking of a certain white-haired young man he'd just met. The ears…the name…Kagome had never specified what kind of demon she'd slept with. But he was starting to believe that there were too many coincidences happening around the Higurashi residence for it all to just be happenstance.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**End of Chapter Three. Read and review, please!**


	4. Taking the High Road

**Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha and any other related material belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

**Summary: Inuyasha cheats and winds up becoming a father-to-be. He's faced with giving up his entire life, including his long-time girlfriend Kikyo, to become the father that he never had. He's too afraid to tell the truth, but will the mother of his child keep things interesting? Inuyasha/Kagome, rated M for mature content.**

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed chapter three and reviewed! Let me know if you like the story, what you'd like to see happen, what needs improvement, and if I should continue! Also, you may have noticed that I've been using "they" instead of "she" or "he" to refer to the child. That is simply because Kagome doesn't yet know the sex of the child! And for some reason I feel weird calling a child "it" o.O Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Taking the High Road**

'_Something isn't right.' _Kagome sprang up in bed, her entire body tingling in an unpleasant way. The clock read 3:13 A.M. The covers were in a pile at the bottom of the bed, where she'd kicked them. Sweat coated her overheated skin, causing black tendrils of hair to stick to her face and neck.

Inside her stomach was rolling with nausea and pain. Hands trembling, she pushed herself from the mattress and padded into the bathroom. The cool tile on her feet set off an eruption of shivers, cold chills and aches crawling up her spine and arms. '_What's happening to me?' _she thought as she sank to her knees before the toilet, fearing any moment she would vomit.

Dizziness began to make the bathroom swim, the tub and sink and bottles of shampoo whirling around in a vortex that left her feeling weak. She closed her eyes, willing away the swinging feeling, and rested her head on her arms. _Inuyasha…_ her mind whispered. _Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA, INUYASHA!_ His name exploded so loud in her mind that she promptly vomited bile into the toilet. _Why am I thinking of him at a time like this?_

Her whole form trembled as she fought another wave of nausea. This wasn't like the morning sickness she had experienced so far. This was something else. Her lower half cramped painfully, her vision swam in and out. Suddenly she realized she should probably call someone, but her strength had left her. She couldn't even lift her head anymore to puke properly. Her body heaved and the burning liquid leaked from the corners of her mouth, her head resting on the toilet bowl lid lifelessly.

As her vision faded, her world condensing into one small black world with but a pinpoint of light to see through, she imagined him there, holding her, pulling back the damp hair and calmly wiping the mess from her mouth.

"_As if I'd even want to lose control with you again. That was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made, and believe me; I've made a lot, wench."_

Tears welled behind her closed eyelids and slipped down her cheeks, collecting at her chin before falling wet and cold into her lap. _That's right_, she thought. _He doesn't want anything to do with you. _It hurt to know that Inuyasha considered their night together a mistake. Had she been that bad? Hadn't it felt good? Was it her inexperience? The desperate way she'd moaned for him? The lousy attempts at flirting, at concealing her desire? For a moment all went black. _Now's not the time to think of that, Kagome,_ she chided herself.

She managed to bring a weak hand to her tummy, but the world was getting darker by the moment. All around her felt cold. Painfully cold. It kissed her fingers and toes, raised the hair on her flesh, made her ears burn. Nowhere was left unaffected…save but one place that was rapidly blossoming warmth. _'Sticky...'_ she thought, before passing out.

XXX

_In a dream, Kagome floated. She knew it was a dream. Time passed forwards and back, jumping indiscriminately between present and future. Scattered moments, all unfamiliar and nonlinear. There was pain, a nagging pain in her abdomen as she floated through houses and shrines and days and years. Like peeking inside windows, she watched scenes unfold and refold and change before her very eyes. _

_A birthday party for a white-haired child, surrounded by friends. Kagome smiled as she watched them play – no one seeming to care that the child was obviously touched with demonic energy. Little claws, little fangs. But they gently played with the human children, taking care not to hurt them, to outrun them, to lord their abilities over them. The time came for cake cutting and present giving. On a high platform the demon child sat, glowing with anticipation. But as the children brought their gifts, all wrapped in multicolored paper and ribbons and bows, Kagome had a sinking feeling. A dark anxiety she couldn't shake._

_The children pulled off the lids of their presents and reached inside. The demonic child still looked on excitedly, glancing at their uncle and grandmother with a fang-toothed grin and round yellow eyes._

_The first blow caught the child right on the cheek and the outer corner of the eye. So hard was the throw that it knocked the child down from their platform. They tumbled to the floor, their head knocking the corner of the table, hard. Dazed, the child didn't move for a few moments. When they pushed themself from the floor another blow struck, the red juice of a rotten, moldy tomato staining their snowy white hair. Quickly it happened, and soon the child was doused in rotten fruit, their eyelashes dripping with it, their lips smeared with it, their ears stained by it. They began to cry, misunderstanding clear in their eyes._

_The child's family tried to shield them from the barrage, as rocks, too, had begun to be thrown. "Half-breed!" they shouted and "Abomination!" and "Evil!" and "Whore, whore, WHORE!" at Kagome, who they'd finally noticed floating nearby._

"_No," she whispered, as they advanced on her, the pain inside her doubling. "NO!"_

_On her dress a dark red stain blossomed, opening like a flower under moonlight. It spread from her thighs downward, causing the dress to stick to her legs. The sticky red liquid dipped down and filled her shoes. It was warm on her cold flesh, not at all like crushed tomatoes._

XXX

"Kagome? Kagome keep your eyes open, okay? Stay with me. You've lost some blood."

"Mama?" Kagome tried to say, though she only managed a whisper.

"You're in an ambulance, honey. We're taking you to the hospital. Hold my hand. Here." She felt her mother's warm hand slip into hers and squeeze.

"Don't let them hurt my baby, Mama," she whimpered, the words bubbling up painfully into her throat. They felt thick.

"No, honey. They want to help you, not hurt you or the baby."

"No…mama. Not them…not them…"

When next she opened her eyes, there were bright lights above and the smell of bleach in the air. The clinical smell burned her nose and made her stomach start churning again. "Where is he?" she said out loud to no one. Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out shapes.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha," she whispered back.

There was a pause. Some shuffling. Some whispering. Then darkness.

XXX

"Miss Higurashi? Can you hear me?"

Kagome opened her eyes; blinking away burning lights and dreams. "Yes," she said softly. "I can hear you."

"I need to check your vitals again. Is that okay?"

Kagome felt herself nod. Sleep was threatening to take her again. "Stay with me, Miss Higurashi. I need to run some tests before the doctor arrives."

Kagome forced herself to sit up and look around the room. Her brother and grandfather were sleeping on the couch. Her mother was at the bedside, helping her get herself upright. A young nurse was watching a monitor, making notes, and changing her IV.

"Where's…" she trailed off. _I must really be out of it. Why would he be here?_

"Where's the doctor?" she finished.

"He should be here soon," the nurse said. She approached Kagome gently, shining a light in each eye. "He told me to apologize for the delay. He was the only doctor we could find who would come out this late to see you in your…condition. Even the hospital requested you be moved to a private clinic after they got you stabilized."

"What time is it?" Kagome's eyes trailed over the room. There was a bag of blood that slowly dripped into a tube. She traced its passage to her arm, an itching worry beginning to form inside her.

"Just after six, now," she nurse answered, writing more on her chart. She got to a stopping point and decisively clicked her pen.

"Alright, Miss Higurashi. Now that I've got you all checked up, I'm sure you have many questions you'd like answered. First of all, my name's Kikyo, and I'll be your nurse while you are here at the clinic. I'm just a volunteer, but if you need anything, please let me know. You've been through a lot."

Kagome relaxed a little. The nurse's demeanor was calm, confident, reassuring. She felt well taken care of.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well…tell us what you remember," Kikyo said, tucking the covers more tightly on Kagome's left side.

"I woke up feeling sick. _Really_ sick. Like flu and morning sickness and period cramps all at once. I was sweating and vomiting…it felt like the room was swinging violently. Then, I got cold. I was trembling. As I was passing out I remember something…warm and sticky…down there." Her cheeks pinked some to speak of this, but she supposed she might as well get used to it. As she spoke the words aloud she realized that the warm stickiness between her legs…was blood. "Is the baby safe?" she gasped, blindly clutching her nurse's hand, as if grasping it would make it true.

"Yes," Kikyo said. "The baby is safe. It was you that we were more worried about, to be honest. It seems your body is having a hard time with this pregnancy. As far as we can tell, it wasn't a miscarriage or even the beginning of one. I'll let the doctor diagnose you officially, but to me it looked as if most of the sickness was caused by the presence of such strain on your body. I know you are tired," she said, noting the way Kagome's body sagged with relief and fatigue. "But could you tell me more about the pregnancy so far?"

Kagome glanced between her mother and the nurse, wondering how much Mrs. Higurashi had explained. Her mother gave her an encouraging nod.

"Well…as you may already know, the father is a half-demon. I suppose that means the child will be born with some demonic characteristics." Kikyo calmly scratched away on her clipboard. "I'm still pretty early. I'm just now five weeks. But I've already had plenty of morning sickness, appetite changes, and tenderness in certain areas. I'm also tired all the time, and moody. This is my first pregnancy, but…that seems a little early, doesn't it?"

"Very," Kikyo agreed, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Does this mean that the child will be born earlier than normal?" Kagome asked. It felt nice to finally speak to a doctor about this.

"I'll be honest. There aren't any hard and fast rules when it comes to half-demon and human pregnancies, especially when the human component is female. Cases can vary from subtly different to wildly different, depending on the type of demon, among other factors. It is true that a trend, in what research has been done, has shown that partially demon children are born quicker than human children. However…there are a few cases where the gestation period was actually _longer_ than nine months. Significantly longer."

Kagome swallowed. So far, being pregnant seemed to disagree with her body. Could she survive any more than nine months?

"I don't mean to scare you," Kikyo said, squeezing her hand. "Those cases were very rare. I want to be frank though. These kinds of pregnancies are rarely easy. They are painful, riddled with complications both during pregnancy and during birth. They have a higher fatality rate for both infant and mother compared to human-human pregnancies and demon-demon pregnancies. And beyond that, it can be difficult to find proper care due to the stigmas that surround not only half-demons, but the coupling of human and demon individuals. This is one of the only clinics in the area that will see patients like you."

Kagome couldn't tell why, but she felt as though Kikyo was sympathetic to demons and half-demons somehow. Not just because she was volunteering at a clinic that helped provide care for them and their children, but because of a look in her eyes, wistful almost. She was imagining herself in Kagome's place. Perhaps she already had half-demon or partial-demon children? Or perhaps she wanted them?

She shook her head and focused on the information the nurse was giving her. "Is there anything I can do to make the pregnancy easier? Or to make sure nothing happens to the baby?" She was stroking her tummy again, the motion filling her with a sense of comfort.

"From all the pregnancies I've seen between humans and demons or half-demons, the mother always faired better if the father stayed _with_ her. No long trips away, no overtime at the office, no nothing. They don't need to be around all the time, but a healthy amount of physical contact always seemed to suppress any bad symptoms. It's especially good for soothing children when the kicking begins – you can imagine how hard a part-demon child will be able to kick."

Kikyo glanced around the room, seeming hesitant to ask the next question. It was evident that Kagome's family was around – but if there was a man in her life, he wasn't present.

"I don't mean to be insensitive in any way, Kagome, but I was hoping I could ask…do you have contact with the father?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome shook her head silently. "No…we…we only met once." Though technically they'd met twice, only one meeting really counted, as far as Kagome was concerned.

"I see," Kikyo murmured. "Let me do some research…there may be another way to make the pregnancy go smoother without the father. It can't be totally unheard of. Go back to sleep, for now. I'll wake you when the doctor arrives."

"Thank you, Kikyo," she said. "I'm so grateful."

XXX

"You're sure you don't want me to stay over? I'm worried…"

"It's fine. Really. I haven't had any pain in over an hour."

"Well why don't you come back to the shrine with me, then? Your grandfather and I can take care of you and monitor you, in case we need to get you to the hospital. You really shouldn't be spending so much time alone."

"Mom, I'm only a few weeks pregnant, and the doctor gave me some medicine and vitamins to help with the strain on my body. I also have regular checkups scheduled. I'll be okay."

"I know, honey…it's just that if something else _did_ happen, it would take too long for your grandfather and I to arrive. It's a good thirty minute drive from here to the shrine." Mrs. Higurashi wrung her hands nervously in her lap.

"I just don't feel like I could concentrate at the shrine. Besides, the commute to school is just too long." Kagome flipped a page in her textbook distractedly, not really reading the words written.

Mrs. Higurashi said no more on the matter. Over the last two weeks, since the morning that Kagome had calmly told her family about the pregnancy, they had argued (if discussions between Kagome and her mother could be called arguments) over the "school issue". Kagome, having only half a year left, wanted to finish the school year, which meant attending classes, taking exams, studying, and continuing to live alone in her student apartment.

She thought back to that morning, after breakfast, as the family relaxed in the living room.

_Kagome picked up the remote, turning the TV off, earning the attention of her brother, mother, and grandfather. _

"_Sorry," she said, kneeling on the tatami in front of them, almost as if in supplication. "There's something I need to talk to you all about."_

_From Souta's position on the couch, she got a nod of encouragement, and before she had the chance to change her mind she began._

"_I came here this weekend to give you all some news." She avoided saying 'good news' or 'bad news'. She supposed it was up to them to decide. "I'm pregnant."_

_The pause that followed was surely more pregnant than she, but she didn't waver. She watched their faces calmly, patiently. Her mother and grandfather glanced at one another in blank surprise. Should the matriarch of the household speak, or the patriarch? _

_It was actually Kagome who spoke next. "The child will be special," she said, running a hand over her belly. "It will be part demon. The father is…a half-demon."_

_At this, she lowered her eyes. Not from shame or embarrassment or guilt that her child would be part demon or even that she had gotten pregnant so young, from a stranger no less. But because she knew she would need to rely heavily on her family, and for that she was sorry._

"_Kagome…" her mother began. "I…I'm not sure what to say. I wasn't aware that you were…"_

"_I wasn't," Kagome said quickly. "It was…my first." Her cheeks __**did**__ pink at this revelation. "And last, for the time being anyways."_

_Her grandfather stood. In his priest garb he looked powerful, ominous almost. His eyes were closed as he seemed to contemplate what next to say, but in any case it didn't look pleasant. Kagome awaited his judgment quietly. "Now that…is some fertility."_

_Three pairs of eyes snapped to the old man. While Kagome stared in mortified shock, Souta burst into laughter 'til he was writhing on the floor at his big sister's side. _

_Kagome and her mother stared at each other until slowly, smiles crept on their faces, too. It seemed the tension had passed. Gramps went on praising the fertility of the Higurashi's, "a powerful lineage indeed", while mother and daughter joined hands, silent understanding passing between them._

But her mother was wary. If Mrs. Higurashi had her way, Kagome would be living back at the shrine and taking it easy, letting her family take care of her in this challenging time.

Kagome seemed tireless, though. She had flung herself into her studies with renewed vigor, and when she wasn't studying, she was researching half demon children and pregnancies. She tried to glean as much information as she could from outdated and unsupported articles and applied the bits and pieces of advice that rang true to her.

When it came to her daughter's life, and the life of her grandchild, Mrs. Higurashi wasn't exactly comfortable with vague advice that Kagome mainly took on instinct.

They needed an expert. But the doctor they had seen the night before could offer no more than what was known as common knowledge. He had promised to review the research, with the help of nurses and volunteers, like Kikyo. But their _real _hope was the father – the demon part of the equation. But Kagome was being strangely obstinate about that particular point. She insisted she didn't remember his face or name, and said that even if she did, she wouldn't seek him out.

Being a single mother herself, Mrs. Higurashi knew how lonely it could be, raising a child or two without a partner or guide. She was determined to be that guide, if the father wouldn't.

"Well…just know that our home is always welcome. To you both."

The clock ticked peacefully on the wall as Kagome read her textbooks and Mrs. Higurashi sipped a tea.

Eventually, Kagome said, "Mama…who found me yesterday?"

"I did. Do you remember us talking in the ambulance?"

"I do…but that must've been around 4:00 AM right? What were you doing at my apartment?"

"You called me sweetie. Don't you remember? You called my cell. You didn't say anything, but I could hear you moaning on the other end. You sounded like you were in pain…or having a nightmare. I called your name a bunch but you didn't answer me. I started to get really worried, so I rushed over. I found you on the bathroom floor."

Kagome blinked. She didn't remember calling anyone, or even having the strength enough to hold a phone. Perhaps her instincts had kicked in and she'd made a final, desperate attempt at saving herself and her child?

"Speaking of the bathroom, Kagome," her mother said with a small grimace, "you may want to use the hall bathroom for now. Don't worry about cleaning it up, I can handle it. I'm just not sure it's something you should see."

XXX

"You've gotta see this," Miroku said appreciatively, dreamily flipping through the pages of an X-rated magazine.

"No, I really don't," Inuyasha snapped, staring out the window. His foot was tapping an anxious rhythm on the ground, claws close to shredding the armchair.

"Inuyasha. What is your problem today? Is it because Kikyo volunteered for the graveyard shift at the clinic again instead of coming over?"

"No," he growled, biting out the word forcefully. He hadn't even thought of that. In fact, he'd scarcely noticed the lack of her presence the night before. He had been much too busy and frantic to think of such a trivial thing.

'_Gods, just let them be okay,'_ he whined. He caught Miroku sending him a bewildered look, and he realized that the whine was audible. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and glared right back.

His nerves were on edge after last night. He'd swung by Kagome's apartment – a place he knew of only because he'd followed her home from Higurashi shrine two weeks ago – just to check on her…for the fourth time that day. As much as he tried to stay away, as risky he told himself that it was, as much as he wanted to forget Kagome and his night of shame, he was utterly bound to obey what his instincts told him.

'_Protect the child. Protect the child. Protect your ma – NO. She is _not_ my…she's just a girl who…URGH. Kikyo is the one I love._

But still. Many times a day he found himself following Kagome, listening and smelling and observing her, making damn sure that she and the pup were safe. In the morning he'd swing by her apartment, standing outside the door listening or – if she left a window open – crawling in and watching her sleep. Yes, he had fallen that low. He'd taken to entering unsuspecting girls' rooms and creepily standing over their beds. _Gods, I am so fucked up._

He hadn't made any effort to be in her life officially. In fact, he was steadily holding to his decisions to stay with Kikyo and pretend the situation away until time erased it. But that didn't mean he couldn't check on her. She was carrying _his_ pup after all. From what he knew of half-demon and human pregnancies, she was in for a tough time. It didn't hurt to make sure she was okay and protect her in what was he would allow himself.

On his lunch break he'd sprint over to the university campus and find her sitting under a tree, eating lunch, with a book open in her lap. Sometimes there were people with her – a tall and muscular girl with a long ponytail, a red-haired female wolf demon, and a male wolf-demon who placed himself, almost imperceptibly, close to Kagome, his body radiating protectiveness and…possessiveness? Inuyasha tried to swallow the rage of his demon side as it bubbled up hot and sour in his throat.

Other days it was a trio of human girls, who Kagome seemed to ignore for the most part, answering their mindless chatter with "Mhmm" and "Oh".

He liked the days where she was alone. Less sounds and smells to dilute her. That way he could really check and make sure nothing was amiss. He could sense her pain and discomfort. The delicate way she walked, the way she pushed at her food, the micro naps she unwillingly fell into gave it all away – she was tired. Tired and sick. But safe. As far as he could tell, the pup was safe too.

Sitting there, alone, he was tempted to go and talk to her. Her scent was subtly changing. The sweet, savory smell of her was spiced with his flavor and it called to him, wrapping around him and making every hair stand on end, filling his head with images of her on all fours before him, looking back at him with lowered eyelids, lips parted as she panted for him. If he was feeling particularly unrestrained he'd follow his line of thoughts, imagining him taking her in the fashion of his people, growling into her neck until they came together.

More and more he grew protective, jealous, his instincts pushing him to make sure the child was okay, his demon side not letting him leave until he was one hundred percent certain they were both safe. Then, it purred with satisfaction, content that she was safe and the baby was healthy and getting ever closer to being born.

Last night, he'd woken, every fiber of him screaming _wrong, wrong, WRONG!_ He'd sped over to Kagome's house, foregoing the car and sprinting over rooftops, using his demon strength and speed to reach her apartment in a record ten minutes. He thanked the gods above that her window was cracked. Though it was chilly out, he knew she sweated at night a lot from his previous visits. He'd slid the window open and crept inside, careful to be quiet. His effort wasn't needed. She was passed out cold, her body crumpled before the toilet. Tears streaked her face, vomit dripped from her lips and collected in the toilet bowl. Beneath her a ring of blood was slowly spreading, growing larger and larger until it stained the rug.

'_No…NO. Gods, no…!'_

Frantically, the half-demon ran back into the bedroom and swiped the cellphone from the nightstand, unlocking it with a swipe and finding "Mom" in her contacts. He pressed the call button and waited, heart pounding, every instinct fighting him to grab her and fly her on feet made of quicksilver to the nearest hospital. But how would he explain that?

Mrs. Higurashi sleepily answered the phone. He held it close to Kagome who was murmuring now, the pain evident on her face. He wasn't satisfied until he heard Mrs. Higurashi say, "Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me? Is everything alright? Kagome?! I'm coming over. I'll be right there!" There was shuffling and the call disconnected.

While he waited for Mrs. Higurashi to arrive, he knelt before Kagome in supplication, holding her cold hand. _'I'm sorry,' _he whined. _'I'm so sorry.'_

He couldn't…no. Wouldn't help her. He could sense how grave her condition was. His instincts raged against his mind, tearing him to shreds emotionally, every part of him straining against his cowardice. But still, he waited. Ten minutes went by. Then twenty. Eventually Kagome quieted, her moans getting softer and softer until they all but disappeared. "Please," he said, squeezing her hand hard enough to bruise. "Don't die. Please be okay." He didn't know if he was talking to the child or to her, but he figured it was a combination of both.

"I barely know you…and we didn't meet under the best circumstance. But please…be strong. Get through this…and I promise. I promise I'll be there. I won't let this happen again."

Once he'd heard the frantic heels of Mrs. Higurashi clicking in the hallway he reluctantly pulled himself from Kagome and slipped out the window. He hung nearby – just over on the roof of the next building, so he could hear everything that happened. He even followed their ambulance, just to make sure she made it to the hospital.

Only then did he allow himself to go home, where he didn't sleep, just stood staring, terrified into the dark. _What have I done?_ he wondered. _What am I doing?_ _I can't let her do this alone…but Kikyo…She'll never understand. _

His conscience popped up, as always disguised with Miroku's calm voice. _You can't have them both Inuyasha. You have to decide what to do. Stay with Kikyo and forget about Kagome, for better or worse. Or tell Kikyo the truth and take responsibility for the life you've created._

For some reason he didn't complain this time. He didn't rage against his own conscience's advice.

All night he'd laid and had all manner of ugly thoughts until finally he'd given up on sleep at all and had curled himself into the arm chair where he could glare out the window balefully. It was only a few hours before than Miroku had joined him, though the half-demon hardly noticed him (but for the odd, annoying comment).

'_You're a fool, Inuyasha. A selfish bastard. A worthless half-demon. Do the right thing, you baka,'_ his instincts growled.For once he didn't argue.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I know it was a bit long and there wasn't anymore (conscious) Inuyasha/Kagome interaction, but bear with me! Golden Week is also coming up here in Japan, so I will be off frolicking around! The next update may be a bit slower. Please review if you have the time! **


	5. Call Me Old Fashioned

**Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha and any other related material belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

**Summary: Inuyasha cheats and winds up becoming a father-to-be. He's faced with giving up his entire life, including his long-time girlfriend Kikyo, to become the father that he never had. He's too afraid to tell the truth, but will the mother of his child keep things interesting? Inuyasha/Kagome, rated M for mature content.**

**A/N: I apologize, again, for the wait on this chapter! It was Golden Week in Japan the other week so I had a nice, long holiday where, I'll admit, I did little writing and much wallowing on my couch! I am back for what should be regular updates, but a quick warning – I have another vacation coming up in a bit. I'll be doing a ton of traveling with a friend who is coming to Japan to visit for around two weeks. Updates could be slow or ****(gasp) nonexistent during that time! Bear with me.**

**One more quick note: there seemed to be a lot of confusion about the usage of "they" in the last chapter during the dream sequence. Since the gender of the child is not known, "they" is the only acceptable pronoun usage. I don't like using "it" for people and writing "he or she" every time is both stylistically and practically inferior. While it's not technically correct, it's been used so much in our language over the years (even dating back to, like, Chaucer) that it is generally accepted. **

**(Ex: Once upon a time, a human lived by the sea. ****They**** wanted to be a mermaid; so everyday ****they**** took ****their**** boat to sea.)**

**Also, this chapter gets a lemon warning.**

**Thanks for reading so far! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Chapter Five: Call Me Old Fashioned**

_That night, some weeks ago:_

Kagome gripped her rocks glass with more force than necessary, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. The bar was fuller than she'd anticipated. _'So many guys,'_ she noted, feeling an equal amount of interested and indifferent eyes on her.

The bartender had whipped her up an old fashioned. She wasn't much for liquor – she preferred wine or even beer to the dark amber cooling in her glass. But tonight was different. For one, she was alone. Quite possibly the only time she had ever gone out by herself to a place like this. Something about it was freeing. Without her friends there, judging her, trying to hook her up with every plain-faced college kid who walked by, trying to force feed her sweet cocktails until she puked, she felt kind of…bold. Unrestrained and unmonitored. Yet at the same time, she felt exposed. It was liberating and frightening all at once.

But there was something else there – lurking beneath the surface. Some dark, delicious _intent_. Some decision that she wasn't making so much as it was making her. She just had a feeling…tonight could be the night. The bar was awash in guys, the stiff drink in her hand warming her from the belly out, and an undercurrent of madness tingling in the air – a potent combination for Kagome, who was more in over her head than she knew.

She spotted a few decent looking guys lounging around the bar. Some played pool with their friends. She admired the way their muscles rippled as the pool stick connected, sinking shots with dull thuds she could feel deep in her chest. Others danced out on the floor, big hands reaching for girls, burning eyes enticing them into a rocking embrace. Watching the bodies make contact made her skin tingle, but she wasn't quite ready for _that_ shark tank.

Kagome couldn't deny that her friends' jests about her were true. She was innocent. She was prudish. She was terribly picky when it came to men. She'd always been too focused on her studies and her own future to be worried about someone else's. Was it selfish of her? Her friends seemed to think so. They seemed to think her happiness and her college experience hinged on her successfully sleeping with someone, dating someone, marrying someone. Kagome disagreed…but that didn't mean she didn't think about it. She just hadn't met someone yet who ignited her the way she wanted.

Who did she want? What did she want? Honestly, just looking around at the selection, feeling the potential of it all hanging in the air, was enough to melt the stress away she'd been dealing with for the past week. Exams, overzealous friends and suitors, life-altering decisions about her future profession. They had all been weighing her down. But now, she felt deliciously light. The bartender gave her a warm smile as he slid her another drink "on the house". She noticed, for the first time, that his smile was a bit more than warm – it was…inviting. Literally. She took the drink and risked what she hoped was a sexy smile. From the way he kept his eyes on her while he worked the bar for some minutes after, she would say it was a success.

She let her eyes roam the room, feeling her muscles relax with every bitter sip, as the night slipped on.

'_Who says I even need to go home with someone? Just being here at all feels good,_' she giggled, a light, tickling feeling spreading through her chest. _'Guess I'm finally getting drunk,'_ she mused, taking another big gulp instead of slowing down, feeling enormously giddy at her own agency.

She had just raised a finger for the bartender to come and top her off when she felt someone slide into the seat next to her.

"I'm impressed," the stranger said. She turned to face them, drawn by the half-growling quality of their voice.

A man was sitting on the stool next to her. Caught in a warm honey gaze she froze as she took in his appearance. Doggy ears. Silver hair. Clawed hand lightly gripping a beer bottle. He flashed her a quick smirk as she appraised him, affording her a glimpse of fangs behind his lips. _'A half-demon,'_ she thought, awe-struck. _'A half-demon is talking to me. And he's…absolutely fuckable. I mean, beautiful!'_

"You're…impressed?" she said, a slow smile spreading over her face. Her heart was starting to pound an erratic beat in her ribcage as realization dawned: this could be it! She turned towards him.

The stranger leaned in 'til one knee was between hers, just barely, just _suggestively_. He reached for her glass, clawed fingers brushing hers gently as he lifted it and inspected it with a delicate sniff. The ends of his hair tickled over her bare thighs and the hem of her dress, too perfectly to be accidental.

"Old fashioned, huh? That's some pretty hardcore liquor you've got there. Even I can't stomach the stuff." He gave her a sideways smile that crinkled his nose to show his aversion to her drink, sliding it back in front of her gracefully. "You must be a champ."

"Oh," she said, a nervous giggle bubbling from her throat. "Not really, I mean, this is the first time I've ever really had one, and it wasn't too great at first, but after one or two I'm sure you'd also like it, well, assuming that it suits your taste which, uh, I don't really know at all but…umm…I'm Kagome." She could feel her face burning, but she stuck out her hand determinedly, trying her best to bluff through her inexperience. She'd never done this before – ever! She wasn't even sure what this was. Was he hitting on her? Or just coming to chat with another loner at the bar? How would she know?

He took her hand, a knowing smirk barely contained around the edges of his mouth, though she could feel that he was enjoying her bashful behavior. "Inuyasha," he said. The tips of his claws just barely grazed the skin of her hands, making her jump. "Ah, don't worry. I don't scratch," he promised, taking a swing of his beer.

"You…you're a half demon." He faltered a bit, pausing as he went to set his beer down. It was almost as if he expected her to run away or scold him or even attack him in some way. _'Real smart observation there, Kagome!'_

"You're a human," he said back, teasing, and she let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He didn't seem offended, only amused by how flustered she was.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I've just…I haven't ever met one before. You're somewhat of a legend in these parts."

"Am I?" he asked, leaning in closer to her. She could smell something on him. It was wild, earthy, animal, and yet not unclean. She swallowed, hard. "I'd love to know what they say about me." He held her gaze, one eyebrow slightly raised, his lips twitching into another knowing smile.

'_Gods, he's gorgeous. And he's too damn good at this!'_ she thought, feeling her cheeks turn an even deeper shade of rouge. _'You've gotta step up your game, Kagome. Flirt! Say something! ANYTHING!'_

"Well…I don't know about you," she said, swallowing, gaining confidence. She gave an indifferent shrug and took a sip of liquid courage. "But I hear your kind are crude, rough, and altogether unpleasant." She let a small smile slip through her façade – just so he'd know she was joking.

He laughed, but something in his eyes turned dark…predatory. He suddenly stood so he was fully situated between her legs, pressed flush against her body, one hand gripping the wrist that still held her glass, the other curling around her hips where no other hand had before.

"Crude? Sure. I'll give you that. I've been thinking of nothing but _fucking_ you, Kagome, since I saw you walk in, so I suppose crude is a given. Rough? Well, give me the chance and you'll see just how rough I can be, especially with little human girls. But I promise you this…it'll be anything but unpleasant." He finished his statement with a rumbling kiss to her neck, where her pulse leapt to meet it.

Kagome was frozen, lips parted, one hand burning under the pressure of his grip, the other pressed between them as if to push him away…or pull him closer. A surge went through her. From everywhere their bodies connected heat was spreading until it condensed between her legs, so powerful and wanting she actually _heard_ herself whimper.

It had happened fast, but the pulsing electricity between them that was ever growing was undeniable. They wanted each other – badly. In a basic instinctual way that was driving every choice, much more so than the alcohol swimming in their blood.

She felt as if she were on a great precipice. She could retreat…there was still time to make an awkward but safe escape back to her apartment where she could hide amongst the covers. Or she could plunge forward into depths whose bottom was unknown.

Looking up from beneath her lashes, feeling her nervousness replaced with a need that far outweighed any shyness, she whispered, "Taxi?"

He pulled her to the exit with a smirk.

The ever-cooling night air did little to diminish the heat from the half-demon's hand around her own as he hailed a cab. Thankfully there was one on the curb – with the way Kagome's need was growing they'd end up screwing on the street if they could find no other way.

They slid into the taxi and she hastily told the driver her address while Inuyasha threw him a big bill. The man seemed to take this as a plea for what privacy he could give and turned on the radio, keeping his eyes firmly trained on the road.

Once the half-demon seemed satisfied he pulled Kagome in one swift motion beneath him and kissed her long and slow, grinding his hips into hers. It wasn't her first kiss by any means, but the way he parted her lips and let his fangs graze her made her gasp and tilt her head back with a moan. He took advantage of her parted lips by sliding his tongue over hers, igniting the nerves along her mouth and sending heat surging in a straight line down her torso. The alcohol, the swaying taxi, the heady lust were pulling her in – she was losing herself. The spicy taste of him – like fragrant tobacco and hops and cocoa – was being burned kiss by kiss onto her tongue.

The taxi was cramped and awkward to lie in, but Kagome found it hard to care as Inuyasha slid his claws under her dress and began tracing the skin of her belly, just above her panty line. _'Why isn't this more embarrassing?'_ she wondered, in awe of the way her body reacted for him, no hesitation, like it was the most natural thing ever.

His tongue was now curling over her pulse and she tried to stifle whimpers for the cab drivers sake. But for fuck's sake, she was more than ready to get this night going for real. Inuyasha seemed anxious too. He sank his teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder. The bite was shallow, but it made her jump, rubbing her womanhood frantically against his searching fingers. "You liked that, huh?" he growled into her ear, running his thumb over her panties. "Shall I do it again?" He bit the same spot, and Kagome marveled at how the sore pain of his fangs penetrating her somehow made her wetter, more desperate than ever for him – a total stranger.

"Inuyasha," she gasped, wanting to know just what he was doing to her to make her feel so out of control.

The cab driver cleared his throat and pulled up in front of Kagome's apartment complex. "Thanks. Keep the change," Inuyasha said gruffly, practically carrying Kagome inside. "What room?"

"Nine-oh-five."

They took the stairs. Kagome yelped when he picked her up bridal style and began jumping from stair landing to stair landing at an incredible speed. The cleared all nine floors in under a minute, all without the half-demon breaking a sweat or looking any less graceful. "Keys," he growled when they approached the door.

"Someone's bossy," she breathed as she dug through her purse.

Again that predatory gleam entered his eyes as they stumbled through the doorway. "You have no idea, wench. But I have a feeling you might like to be bossed around," he said as he slammed the door behind him.

_End Flashback_

XXX

"Keh, you don't have to be so bossy," Inuyasha snorted, running a sponge over his dinner plate and setting it in the rack to dry.

"I thought you liked when I'm bossy," Kikyo quipped dryly, bringing the rest of the dinner dishes over to the sink. She ignored the half-demon's grumbled response. "Please Inuyasha? I'm swamped with school and the clinic right now. I really don't have time, and it has to be done tomorrow."

"Y'know, I also have work tomorrow," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not like I ain't got shit to do, too."

Kikyo paused from her dish washing to send him a glare from under her bangs. "Inuyasha…when you stay up 'til three in the morning studying, get up at seven for classes, study all day 'til five, then pull a five hour shift at the clinic, I'll listen to your groaning."

Inuyasha felt his annoyance rising. He hated when Kikyo did that. Compared them. Like she was better or harder working.

"Yeah? Well when you pull an eight-hour shift working bellows and forges and hammering steel for that crazy asshole Tōtōsai, maybe I'll listen to _yours_. Keh."

Kikyo sighed, slipping the last of their dishes onto the drying rack. "Fine. Whatever. I'll just skip lunch and run over there on my break." She stomped off, a frustrated lump obstructing her throat.

Instantly the half-demon felt bad. He didn't know why, but he was being increasingly antagonistic towards his girlfriend. She needed some documents taken to her advisor who's office was located at the main campus – a thirty minute drive from the campus she attended now and even farther from the clinic and her apartment. She had asked Inuyasha to take them over there and slip them into the mail slot after he got off, but in his stressed state he couldn't handle anymore tasks.

Still…he knew Kikyo was exhausted. He knew her schedule was jam-packed. He knew she selflessly gave her time to the clinic, somewhat for a hands-on learning experience but mainly for her desire to help others. She barely had time to look out for herself, and her fatigue was beginning to show. It would be nothing for Inuyasha to help her out, whereas it would be a huge inconvenience for her – like skipping lunch. So why did he feel so defensive?

'_Because,'_ his mind growled at him. _'You have more important things to worry about.' _The half-demon cringed. He and his demon side weren't getting along well since Kagome's trip to the emergency room. He had deliberately disobeyed his instincts, endangering the life of his child's mother. Needless to say, the prickly demon within was showing no mercy, keeping him on edge, frazzled, and irritated. It served to increase the already prominent duality he naturally possessed as a half-demon, throwing everything out of balance and making his gruff attitude even gruffer and erasing most thoughts except those of protection and survival for his child and his…Kagome.

'_Can I really continue being with Kikyo this way?'_ he wondered, watching her retreating form. How could he deny his very being? His very existence? Especially when it wasn't _just_ his demon side worrying about her. After spending so much time watching over her, combined with the night they had shared together, his human side had begun caring for her, too.

He didn't know her well, but he could read her. From the very night they'd met, she'd been endearingly transparent. Innocent, sweet, amazed and flustered by her own desires. Yet passionate…hungry, even. He admired her courage. How she could keep going even when she was nervous or afraid. How she didn't step down from a challenge. Even the fact that she was keeping their child was proof alone – she was strong.

'_Isn't Kikyo strong?'_ his subconscious chimed in, always the devil's advocate.

Of course she was. One of the strongest women he knew. And the love he had for her was undeniable. He wanted her safety and happiness as much as he wanted Kagome's. But there was something stronger at work now than just lust or even feelings. He and Kagome were physically, biologically, permanently bound. _'Is that why I feel so drawn to her? The child?'_

'_No…there has to be more…I was drawn to Kagome the moment I saw her at the bar that night. I couldn't have __**not**__spoken to her. I wanted her…badly enough to cheat. Something I never ever thought possible. And now she's pregnant with my pup. I've gotta talk to her again…'_

Inuyasha's demon side growled in agreement, seemingly happy that he was resolving to make his move. It irritated him. _'Just cause I'm gonna talk to her, doesn't mean it's time to play house,' _he ground out, even as his instincts flared up hot and angry inside him.

Inuyasha decided it was probably time to go and apologize to Kikyo and reassure her that he would help. He shuffled into the bedroom, surprised to find her reading over some class notes in bed. She wore an oversized t-shirt and panties alone, her hair pulled into a low ponytail and glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. She looked up as he came in, her frustration still evident on her face.

"Hey…you're in pajamas," he pointed out. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Yeah," she said, looking back to her notes. "I haven't stayed over in a long time. I don't have that much homework tonight, so I thought I could stay here."

Inuyasha swallowed, sudden realization dawning. She really _hadn't_ stayed over in a long time. Six weeks…maybe more. Which meant they hadn't had sex in as much time, not since Kagome. Their sex life was another victim of her busy schedule. She was usually too tired, too stressed, or too busy for it, and she had been all semester. The lack of intimacy was one of the things that drove Inuyasha to the bar that night. He was bitter at her for always choosing things over him, and feeling oddly disconnected from her. He thought a night unwinding with a beer or two would level out his head. Those dreams had been dashed when Kagome had walked through the door in that short, tight dress, looking and smelling for all the world like she belonged to him.

He wasn't sure what Kikyo's intentions for the night were, but he still felt nervous to lie beside her. How could he hold her through the night while the mother of his child lay alone, abandoned in her bed? The same woman who was dangerously close to losing her life just the other night. Who was going to hold her?

'_It's not your problem!' _one side of him growled. _'She was a consenting adult. She knew what she was getting into! She knew there were risks and consequences. Why should you have to drop everything you have going on?'_

'_Keh,'_ his other half scoffed. _'You know why, you useless half-breed.'_

"Coming to bed?" Kikyo asked, stashing her books and papers on the nightstand.

"Sure," he agreed reluctantly, slipping into the covers beside her. He tentatively wrapped his arm around her middle as she settled back against him. It didn't seem like she had anything too seductive planned, but the heat of her body against him felt oppressive.

The nerves on his skin were screaming, each hair standing on end, his flesh crawling as the demon inside him raged. She sighed contentedly and relaxed against him, but his whole body tensed with a feeling of _wrongness_. Maybe talking would help? "I'm sorry about earlier," he ground out. "I'll go tomorrow. Just leave your papers on the table when you get up in the morning."

She turned to face him in his arms and his whole frame stiffened. Her lips were dangerously close, her breath tickling his cheek and her bangs tangling with his. "Thank you," she breathed. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. I'll try and make more time for us. Promise."

The word "us" made Inuyasha feel sick to his stomach and he strained, imperceptibly away from her. It wasn't enough, apparently. She leaned in close, obviously going for a kiss. Almost without being able to control it, he leapt from the bed and her arms and said, "bathroom" before rushing out into the hall. There, he leaned against the cool wall and waited. He didn't go back in until he could hear her steady breathing.

'_Like Hell I'm getting any sleep tonight.'_

XXX

'_Finally, I'll get some sleep tonight,'_ Kagome sighed wistfully as she slid under her covers. The doctor had prescribed her a small dosage of melatonin, a sleep aid that would help her get nine hours of real dreamless sleep. _'Bliss.'_

Sliding into her covers, she flicked off the nightstand lamp and lay content and drowsy in the darkness. While she dozed she ran her hands over her stomach, amazed at how comfortable she felt. There was a feeling of hope blossoming in her…that things were going to work out okay. She had a doctor's appointment after classes tomorrow, where she hoped to receive some good news or information about her situation. Anything to make it easier and safer for her and the little one.

As Kagome's fingers explored the lower part of her belly, brushing the top of her panties, she felt a sudden rush of memory.

_His mouth crashed into hers painfully as they fell back onto the bed. Already she knew her lips would be bruised the next day, so rough were his kisses. '__**Ah, well. He did warn me, didn't he?' **__she mused, letting him take her bottom lip between his teeth. She noticed that his cool, somewhat confident manner from the bar was tinged with an air of desperation. Like he was getting more and more intoxicated, just from her taste. Rougher, faster, more urgently he touched her, ripping the dress over her head and groaning at the sight of her pale skin beneath him._

_Suddenly he flipped them, and for the first time in her life Kagome was straddling a half-demon in only her bra and panties. He still had his dark jeans and t-shirt on, and she could feel the rough denim through the thin cotton separating them. He put his hands behind his head and gave her a sexy smirk. "Undress," he purred. His voice was soft and playful, but there was an edge that she instinctually understood. _

'_**He means it. This is a real command, not just a suggestion.'**_

_As she hesitated, modesty somehow creeping through the drunken haze, she saw again that dark look. Predatory, she had thought it. But it was something more than just that…it was a look of pure authority. "Undress," he growled. He wasn't smirking anymore. His eyes had begun to bleed red and dangerous, purple marks fighting to stretch across his face. She saw him clenching his fists, as if he was restraining from shredding the offending clothes to pieces._

_She should've been scared. She should've realized how out of her league she was and made them stop. It was dangerous, that much she could sense. But that somehow only made it hotter. His growled command rung in her ears, touching a deep subconscious part of her. She __**wanted **__to obey him. She wanted him to tell her what to do, and she wanted to do it and please him. Her body moved of its own accord, even through the sudden shyness of a stranger seeing her naked._

_She unhooked her bra and her breasts bounced free, full and round. She fought the urge to cover herself and instead ran her hands over them, watching his golden gaze melt into crimson as they followed her movement. He gazed at her as if she belonged to him and always had. He sat up suddenly to kiss her again, balancing her and her half-nakedness in his lap. "Good girl," he rumbled, bathing her neck in warm licks and little nips that had her gasping and writhing against the bulge in his jeans. His tongue followed a path over her collarbone before dipping into her cleavage and finally, sliding torturously slow across her breast until it found the pink tip._

_Watching her with his golden red stare he lapped at it once, and again, until he took it into his mouth and sucked. Kagome cried out, loudly, her voice echoing strangely in her room. The walls had never heard these noises before; the sheets never felt such trembling. "Inuyasha!"_

_He continued his torture, using his mouth to tease, lap, roll, suck, and kiss one breast, while the other hand used his fingers to duplicate the motions on the other. She cried out, not caring who heard. She had no idea her breasts were so sensitive. She'd hardly touched them before, herself. But he was unlocking a whole new level of arousal within her – she was absolutely soaked. She slid her hands into his hair, periodically pulling when he drove her particularly crazy. She found his ears and slid one between her thumb and forefinger. They were incredibly soft and warm and responsive._

_The tip of her breast popped from his mouth and he tossed his head back, a guttural moan ripping from his throat as she worked the base of his ear. __**'He likes it,'**__ she thought, amazed yet satisfied. _

"_Careful," he said, his voice black with emotion. She chanced a look into his eyes. They were fully red. The iris had turned a deep purple, and the matching streaks on his cheek were large and jagged. "You don't want me to lose control, Kagome." He smirked at her in a way that said, yes, yes I really __**do**__ want you to!_

_Feeling bold, she leaned in, effectively pressing his face into her bosom and took the tip of his ear into her mouth. She let her warm breath wash over it before shyly grazing it with her teeth._

_In a moment she found herself on her back. Before she even had time to adjust, he was ripping the panties down her legs. Before she had time to think or even blush at his gaze on her, he was rubbing a clawed thumb over her clit. Her back arched from the bed, toes curling, eyes flying open, mouth dropping into a silent scream. __**'Oh,'**__ she thought. __**'So that's what I feels like to be touched there…"**_

_He ran his fingers over her, spreading around the wetness that had condensed between her legs, smirking, seemingly satisfied with her body's reaction. Just his light, teasing touch was making her face flush red, and her legs to shake so hard the whole bed was affected. Despite the claws that seemed somehow longer and sharper than she recalled, he was amazingly gentle, never once grazing her hard enough to draw blood. He paused his ministrations to sit up and remove his shirt. Kagome found herself blushing, almost embarrassed enough to look away. His chest and abs were well toned and scarred, each mark adding more mystery and sex appeal to her new friend._

_He undid the buttons of his jeans, but left them on, just letting the invitation and implication hang there. Later…soon…sometime, Kagome didn't know when, he'd be __**taking**__ her. She shivered all over. He dipped back down low again, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh…. And suddenly she…_

_She…_

Back in her room, in the present time Kagome came, hard. She had hardly realized it, but as she reminisced her fingers had slipped into her panties, and for the first time ever she made herself cum. She moved her fingers the same way he had, until an incredible pressure had built and then broken, sending waves of pleasure washing over her. She let out a breath she'd been holding as the last of her orgasm ripped through her.

Afterwards she lay there, panting slightly, in a half dreamy state. _'Inuyasha…'_ she thought. _'Was that really you that time? The same guy I met at the shrine?'_

Now that her memories had returned, she realized how much care the half-demon had put into their time together. He had made sure to make her feel good and safe, yet wild all at once. He'd made her cum countless times, seemingly obsessed with her pleasure, until she could only say his name and nothing else. He had driven all thoughts of her previous life, a life without him and this amazing chemistry, completely from her mind. And then she'd woken the next day to find him…gone. That, she could understand. That, she could handle. She was lucky to even have one night with such a mysterious apparition. He was exotic and beautiful and surely had better things to do that continue a relationship of any sort with a plain human girl. Though it hurt to know it was over as soon as it started, she was wistfully happy that it had happened at all.

But then, when she had met him at the shrine and seen both alarm, shock, disgust at seeing her again...it wasn't what she expected from her sexy, mysterious prince. And then…calling her a mistake…how could anything so beautiful and so pleasurable have been a mistake? They had all but worshipped each other's bodies for hours…and she was pretty sure that _both_ of them were more sober than they'd like to admit near the end.

The man she'd slept with had been suave, confident, passionate, unrestrained, and yet somehow tender to her. The night they had shared was damn near supernatural…the way her body had instinctually reacted, like some greater force was at work. But perhaps she couldn't understand? She was only human after all.

Still. The man she'd met at the shrine was crude, rash, and unkind – much like she'd heard half-demons to be. She sighed. If only she hadn't met him again. She could've held on to the memories of her dark prince for years to come, reliving the magic without the painful memories of rejection to taint them. _'You don't seem to be having trouble reliving them now,'_ she thought, rolling her eyes. _'The proof's in the panties.'_

She slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. As she stood she realized something. She felt…better. Better than she had in a while. Even with the pills and the melatonin she was still fatigued and nauseas at times, cranky, hungry, and emotional. But there was a sudden calm, both physically and mentally that settled over her. As if her body had been replenished from her late night "me time".

'_Could it be…thinking of Inuyasha…doing __**that**__ while thinking of Inuyasha…made me feel better?'_ It was true her whole being seemed, for a time, to lack a complaint. _'Could this be like what the doctor and Kikyo were talking about at the clinic? About needing to be with the Dad?'_

She washed her hands and slid back into bed, resuming her tummy rubbing thoughtfully. _'This pregnancy is getting more supernatural by the minute. If being with the Dad is the only thing that helps…what should I do? Maybe I should tell Inuyasha after all…he doesn't have to help me raise them…but if him coming and sitting with me a few times a week would help…surely he would do even just that?'_

Even as she thought this she felt nervous. She didn't want to meet that creature again…not the one who ravaged her senseless in such intimate ways. Or the one who'd carelessly dismissed her. She certainly didn't want such a powerful force knowing about the child. But if it would ensure the safety of her child…hadn't she already decided that was her main objective?

'_Or maybe…it doesn't have to be the Dad. Sango said demons react to other demons' energy. Maybe the baby just needs to be exposed to other demons and it will help balance everything out? I suppose I could always ask Kouga…'_ her thoughts drifted into shapeless and meaningless things as she dozed.

She felt herself growing tired, the melatonin finally dissolving into her system, her newfound relaxation a welcome change.

XXX

Inuyasha stirred. He could tell morning was coming, the rising sun's energy calling to his soul. He nuzzled closer to the woman in his arms, not ready to wake just yet. He pressed his face to her hair, inhaling the sweet, rich smell with a contented groan. How long had it been since he felt such peace?

His nuzzling continued until his nose was running down her neck, followed shortly by his tongue that seemed to move of its own accord. Pretty soon he was rumbling deep in his chest and bathing her neck and the underside of her chin in wet licks. She stretched a little and sighed contentedly. He knew it felt good. He knew it calmed her soul and body. He could feel it through the link they shared. He and his mate.

He finished licking her neck and just held her, letting his purrs rumble through her, soothing away the pains of carrying his child. Her body responded well to him – always had. Just as expected from his mate. _'What a good girl,'_ he thought with a proud nod. The woman beside him pressed herself closer to his front side, her hips wiggling against his enticingly. They were both still under sleep's spell, but awareness was growing and becoming something profound – something that needed taking care of _now_. Desire.

The sleepy raven-haired girl turned around in his arms and tucked herself under his chin, a dreamy smile on her lips. "Inuyasha," she murmured. Her voice, the reassurance that she was safe and happy and cared for was enough to calm the insurmountable stress he had been under for weeks. He felt as though he were melting there, in her arms. Her belly, too, was pressed against him warm and firm and he sagged further into the mattress, relief overtaking him.

His child was safe, healthy, and being watched over by their parents. The knowledge both calmed and excited him.

Barely half-aware of his surroundings he began running small circles over her hipbone, occasionally dipping in towards her panty line, the way he knew she liked it. He felt her writhing a bit, reacting to her mate's touch with enthusiasm, despite the sleepy fog that was slowly dissipating thanks to the medicine he could smell in her bloodstream. He could fix that, though. He slid his hand lazily into her panties and found the small bundle of nerves between her legs that made her quake. Slowly, gently, he rubbed that spot, smirking when he realized she was already wet for him.

The girl in question slowly opened her eyes, though awareness had yet to come. They were half-lidded, fuzzy, confused, but intrigued. The half-demon too, opened his and gazed down at her face with a contended smile, everything feeling right in its place. "Kagome," he breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Pretty soon he felt her hunger growing, just how he knew it would. Her tongue sought his eagerly, her pants puffing out over his lips driving him crazy.

He could feel his demon side taking over. He knew if he let it, the human and even the half-demon Inuyasha would disappear for a bit, while instinct alone reigned. He smiled, knowing that he could do that with Kagome. She was his mate and he trusted her...or more importantly, he trusted himself with her. He let loose his control just _so_, slipping into more of a consciousness and less of a thinking, critical being.

His mate was sliding her legs around him now and pressing herself into him suggestively. He knew what she wanted. She didn't seem to want to wait either, for him to build her up.

He pulled her on top, admiring the lusty look on her face. She was tired, still pulled under the medicine's spell. She too, was merely a consciousness – acting on instinct. That thought made him even more excited. The girl straddling him managed to push down his boxers, even in her half-awake state. She slid her own panties aside and pulled the tank top straps down so that her naked breasts could bounce free for her mate to see. The sight of them made the demon blood in him roar, and he felt his control slip a little more.

Slowly his mate ran her hand over his dick, gripping the base and sliding upwards. She didn't need to work him up much – the sight and smell of her alone had him rock hard. She grasped the head and began leading it to her entrance. Inuyasha's hips jerked the moment the head touched the wet warmth between her legs. It was almost too much for him – but he didn't want to let go of his control completely and hurt or scare her. He held on, gritting his teeth.

It was all he could do not to rip her sheets to shred with his claws when she lowered herself over him, sitting down so that his dick was fully sheathed inside of her. Some sparkle of awareness seemed to be returning to her gaze, but she moved over him almost subconsciously. She rocked her hips and he whined, wanting so badly to flip her over and pound her 'til she came around him, but he knew it was early and his human mate needed a more delicate, sophisticated touch.

She wasn't making it easy, though. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut tight and she bounced over him faster and faster, slamming his manhood inside her harder and harder. She had begun to shake and whimper too, the little mewls escaping her throat making purple marks ravage his face. "Kagome," he ground out. "Slow down."

She didn't. She sped up, desperately fucking him with her head tossed back. He growled, loud enough to shake the room. His mate knew better – it was a dog demon's mate's duty to _obey_. But it seemed that sleep was making her a greedy, naughty girl. Well, he knew _just_ how to punish her. He finally slipped fully into his demon energy, knowing his mate would be in good hands. His humanity went dormant, for once letting him think clearly without all the hesitation and doubt and fear.

'_Yes,' _he growled to himself as he grabbed the girl, making her squeak, and flipping her beneath him. He let the full force of his stare hit her, and he knew she understood on the most basic level. She was in trouble. This seemed to excite her, as she clenched her muscles over him, sending a lance of pleasure through his torso.

Having her beneath him like this, supplication written on her features, her neck bared to his teeth, called to the dog demon within. This…this was where she belonged. He pumped into her once, twice, hard enough to make _sure_ she would be sore from their lovemaking and would carry a reminder for days that he was within her.

And then…he let go.

XXX

Kagome was floating, falling, and flying through the best dream of her life. It was vivid and colorful and it felt _so damn good._ _'Thank you, melatonin,'_ she thought sincerely, as she felt him flip her beneath him.

In her dreams Inuyasha was in her apartment, holding her, licking her, and _purring_, the vibrations soothing her aching lower back and calming her anxiety completely. His actions were working her up though, reminding her of their night together weeks ago, and she urgently pressed herself to him in a silent plea.

Well, he granted her wish, letting her guide him right where she needed him, letting her take the reigns for a bit and let go. But she had ignored his command. It wasn't easy to do – her body almost instinctively obeyed him the moment he uttered those authoritative words. But the pleasure was too intense, and she was so very _close_ to cumming.

She had kept going, nearly reaching her peak when he violently flipped them over, slamming her hard into the bed. The movement rattled her some, clearing away some of the fog from her sleep. She blinked, looking into the hot stare of an angry half-demon. He looked down the bridge of his nose at her, eyes burning, message clear. You're mine, and you'll do as I tell you.

Something about that look shook her, brought her back to reality, and she was slowly beginning to realize something important. She was _awake._ This was no dream.

**Read and Review if you have the time! See you soon~!**


	6. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha and any other related material belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

**Summary: Inuyasha cheats and winds up becoming a father-to-be. He's faced with giving up his entire life, including his long-time girlfriend Kikyo, to become the father that he never had. He's too afraid to tell the truth, but will the mother of his child keep things interesting? Inuyasha/Kagome, rated M for mature content.**

**Apologies for the late chapter. My friend came to Japan and we did our trip, which was fun but exhausting!**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Onto the next chapter (which also gets a lemon/lime warning).**

**Feedback is always appreciated. **

**Chapter Six: Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

"I-Inuyasha?" she stammered, completely trapped by his violent gaze. She knew this look. She remembered it – it was something he called being "out of control". How exactly an out of control half-demon had ended up in her bed – again – after she clearly remembered going to bed _alone_ last night, she couldn't say. What was more important was what to do now, if anything _could_ be done.

He responded to her stuttered question with a smirk that made the purple marks on his face writhe darkly.

Awareness was coming at her like a freight train now, and she realized some key things. His boxers were pushed down low around his knees, and her panties were moved aside. Her tank had been pulled down to expose her breasts to the cool morning air. She was absolutely and thoroughly soaked. And Inuyasha was not only fully immersed in his unpredictable demon energy…he was _inside _her.

He seemed content she was awake; the nostalgic rumbling in his chest was vibrating through her whole ribcage. He dipped his head down and nipped her neck as a mild punishment, but soon after followed with the soft pad of his tongue. He soothed both the spot he had bitten and the rest of her neck. "Inuyasha," she breathed. It felt good, what he was doing. It was bringing back memories of the night they'd slept together and he'd gotten her pregnant. She never thought she'd get to feel his touch again. But how and why was he here? She _needed_ answers.

"Inuyasha, stop," she said firmly, letting the annoyance creep into her voice. Despite how good it felt, this _was_ the same man who'd called her a mistake and had been so careless to her at her family's shrine. Did he expect her to melt in his arms after he _snuck into her apartment in the middle of the night? Undressed her while she was sleeping? 'It's not exactly like you were pushing him away Kagome, unconscious or not!' she reminded herself._

She felt him freeze at her command, his whole form stiffening as he pulled away to look at her.

The look on his face was absolutely murderous. _'Shit…maybe telling a dog-demon to stop when he's in full-on instinct mode wasn't a good idea…'_ she thought. But damn it, she couldn't just let him do this, even if every nerve of her body was still on fire.

"What the _fuck_ did you say?"

Refusing to be bullied by him she began pushing at his chest with her hands, somewhat fruitlessly, but it got her point across. "Get. Off. Me," she growled, sounding like a half-demon herself. "GET OFF!" she screamed again when he didn't move.

The half-demon above her began to shake, his shoulders quaking with emotion or effort, she couldn't tell. His head was bowed, eyes hidden by a fringe of white bangs. He put both hands on the bed beside her, digging his claws into the sheets and effectively shedding through sheets, comforter, and mattress all. _'He's mad…he's really really mad. Crap…'_ Kagome was beginning to believe the half-demon wasn't aware of what was really happening. The demon she remembered would never force himself on her. But this one was acting damn appalled that she would even think to refuse him.

'_Did I make some kind of weird agreement in my sleep? What is going on?'_

The half-demon slowly pulled himself away and out of her, and she relaxed a fraction. Not only could she think better when she wasn't burning with desire from the inside out, but she was relieved that he was coming to his senses. From what she knew of demons and sexuality, there were a lot of unspoken rules and roles – who took control, who was the boss, who gave commands. It made sense that they would be particularly strong in a dog demon. But Kagome couldn't really care about that in the face of what was happening. She wouldn't be pushed around by some psycho alpha male.

He slowly sat up, allowing herself to free her legs from beneath him and kneel across from him. She faced him, but his eyes were still hidden from view. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, and she gasped, her hands covering her mouth in shock when their gazes met. She was in trouble. Deep deep trouble.

"Mate," he ground out. Somehow his voice seemed deeper, darker, and more alien than ever before. Like it was coming from his very soul, and the blackest part. She felt the timbre of it surround her, and the word resounded in her ears _mate, mate, MATE, MATE!_ She fell forward on her hands, her breaths coming out in pants. _'Mate? What does that mean and why…why does that word seem to have power over me?'_

"You will learn your place," he growled slowly, advancing on her.

'_My PLACE?!' _she thought indignantly, but she couldn't find her voice to scream. Her body wouldn't move. It stayed half-bowed, hands and knees, like she was begging for forgiveness, like she wanted to accept whatever punishment was coming. Not only that…but her arousal was coming back full force, so powerful it made her legs start to shake. _'Why am I reacting this way?'_ she wondered.

The half-demon grabbed her roughly and turned her around so he was pressed into her from behind. He quickly shredded what was left of her clothes, not bothering to sweep them from the bed. Leaning over her, he growled into her ear, in a voice as strong as a binding spell, "Stay on your hands and knees, _bitch_."

Again his words held her still and again they made blood rush hot and tingling all over, concentrating between her legs with enough intensity to make her moan aloud. She lifted her hips more in anticipation, looking back at him with lust-lowered eyelids.

As worked up as she was, as badly as she _needed_ the half-demon back inside her _now_, as much as she wanted to let go, Kagome felt her mind and heart resisting. Her reactions were primal, instinctual, and from a place deep within that cared little for rationality, or even emotion. Perhaps she couldn't stop her body's frantic craving, and perhaps she couldn't even prevent this half-consensual, half-awake encounter from happening (if she even wanted to prevent it).

But blurred, vague images of her trip to the hospital, of wet pain smearing hotly down her thighs, of dark dreams and anxiety, of abandonment and rejection, began flashing behind her eyelids until they poured quickly down her cheeks, dripping onto what was left of her cotton sheets. She waited tensely, on all fours for the amazing pressure of him inside her body, and the agonizing pressure of him in her heart, but several moments passed and nothing happened. She felt his grip on her hips go slack, his weight on the mattress shift, and heard him release a long, ragged breath.

"Kagome?" he said, his voice absolutely full of guilt and self-loathing and colored with confusion.

Slowly she turned to face him, gathering the tattered sheets to her naked form. With a sigh of relief she noted that his eyes were fading into harmless gold and his face no longer terrified with purple marks as jagged as wounds. He held a hand to his head as control returned. As his demonic energy faded into dormancy, Kagome found her arousal dispersing, as if the two were connected. Reason returned to her, and modesty, and _anger_.

"Explain yourself," she rasped, sliding away from him on the bed. How did he even know where she lived? How did he get in? Why was he able to control her with a word, and why would he say that word to her? Mate. As far as Kagome knew, "mate" was the strongest term you could give another person in the demon world. Stronger than husband or wife, stronger even than love or duty. Mate was something altogether different, and almost impossible for a human to ever fully understand, with their ever-changing, unreliable views about relationships.

"I-I…I don't know why I'm here…" he stammered, staggering to his feet and hastily gathering the only piece of clothing he seemed to have worn over – a loose pair of black sweatpants. He slid them on over his boxers, his cheeks and chest totally pink with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I…I didn't…did I…force you?"

The half-demon turned towards her, a wild fear in his eyes, all color drained from his face. Despite her confusion and anger, Kagome couldn't deny it. He didn't force her. What she had thought was a dream – which she now realized _wasn't_ – showed her clearly what had happened. If anything, she had climbed on top of him first, taking exactly what dream-Kagome had wanted. But that still didn't explain why he was really _here_. Sure, she'd had more than one dream or fantasy about him in the last few months. But she hadn't woken up to him those times either.

This needed talking out. Kagome rose, still clutching the ruined sheet, and walked over to the dresser to grab a change of clothes. Without answering she pulled on an old college-T and shorts, all the while feeling his gaze on her back. When she turned around he hastily looked away.

"Kagome…please. Tell me. Did I force you?"

"Let's go to the dining room. I can't stand to be in here right now."

Wordlessly he nodded and followed her down the hallway and into the tiny dining room. The table was covered with textbooks and half-finished worksheets. They took seats opposite each other, and after a deep, calming breath, Kagome spoke.

"No. You didn't force me, Inuyasha. I thought I was dreaming last night…about us…doing that. I took melatonin before bed to help me sleep. I think I was still a little out of it. I couldn't tell what was reality. I…wanted to do it all. Then I woke up, and realized you were really there and…wanted to stop. Sort of. I'm not sure."

The half-demon didn't answer. He kept his gaze trained on his hands that were clasped together in his lap.

"I need answers, Inuyasha. Look at me."

He lifted his gaze but kept it trained on the space beside her head.

"What were you doing _in my house_? How do you know where I live? Why did it seem like you had no idea what was happening? Why was I reacting like that?! What is going on?! LOOK AT ME."

Her volume had risen slowly with each question, with each moment he wouldn't look at her face. _'Even now he's rejecting me! Even now he is disgusted by me, even after he was in my bed with me!' _His ears were flat to his head, though she wasn't sure if it was guilt or the sheer pain of her voice reaching his eardrums.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Kagome gripped the edge of her seat, hard. She was thoroughly _done_ with this bullshit. No more wistfulness for the night they shared. No more fantasies, no more daydreams, no more yearning for this asshole. What was his problem!

"I…went to bed last night in my own apartment. I woke up here. Hell, I knew I was here. I knew it was you. I knew what we were doin'. But it seemed…right, in my mind, somehow. There was no problem at all. And trust me…if there was a problem, I'd know. I could sense it. This was like…the most natural thing ever. I didn't question it. And then…you started…rubbin' all over me and I let go of my control. I knew I would never hurt you in that state…I'd never do anything you didn't want. But I caught the scent of your tears…it was like you'd doused me with a bucket of 'em. That's when I realized."

Kagome stared at him, mouth open in surprise. "Why...I haven't seen you or done _that_ with you in over a month…more! Why now? Why last night?"

"I don't know. It's like I was drawn here. Instinctually. My body did all the work while my mind was either asleep or…overcome."

"Why would your instincts lead here?" she said, standing up. Her chair slid back noisily, making the half-demon look up at her in surprise. "You don't even know me! You can't just show up here and do all of that and blame it on your stupid instincts!"

The half-demon's ire finally seemed to be rising. He stood, too, facing off against her. "You don't know me either, bitch! Explain why your instincts had you all worked up, throwing yourself at me!"

"Because I actually _liked_ having sex with you, Inuyasha! I thought we _both_ did, 'til you told me what a giant mistake I was," she all but screamed, fists clenched at her sides. She felt tears brewing again, but savagely shoved the weepy emotions away. "What's your excuse, dog-boy?" The half-demon growled at the name, grabbing one wrist and spinning her so she was pressed into the wall and he could glare down into her face. Kagome gulped, his nearness wreaking havoc on her again.

"Keh," he scoffed. "You wanna know my excuse?" There was an unrestrained look in his eyes, and for the first time, Kagome noticed signs of stress in the half-demon's face, like he'd been holding back from something for a long time.

"How about the baby, Kagome? Hmm? How about that?"

XXX

Inuyasha watched the shock, the confusion, the anger, and the longing pass over her face as he held her pinned to the wall.

"You knew?" she whispered, her wrist going limp in his grasp, as if he'd sucked the very energy from her marrow.

He stared hard down at her, refusing to speak. He wasn't ready to talk about this. He wasn't ready. But for God's sake! His instincts were refusing to be pushed aside. He woke up _fucking_ her. No…he _knew_ it was her. But in his mind, under the influence of his annoyingly powerful demon instinct it seemed right. Perfect. In that mind frame, Kikyo didn't exist. Their entire relationship was meaningless. All the sweet moments they'd shared. All she'd done for him, when most women wouldn't look his way. She'd bandaged so many old hurts from his childhood. She'd been his first and only and the single most important person in his life for years.

All of it was erased in this girl's presence. And not just because of the life she carried in her now. That was slowly solidifying their bond, yes. But the night they met he'd felt a want like nothing before grip him and toss him roughly in Kagome's direction. She'd completely bewitched him, still was. Even as disgust began to color her gaze, as she realized he'd known about the baby and hadn't said anything, he felt himself wanting her so badly, especially with the way she was pressed helplessly between him and the wall.

"When? How?" she demanded, silver tears swimming in her eyes.

"That time…at your family's shrine," he whispered. "I knew. I heard you talking about it in your room…while you cried."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and lowered her head as if she were trying to forget a bad dream. His grip went slack on her wrist, but he continued the contact – had to feel her in front of him.

"Why…" she started to say, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Why didn't I say nothin'? Is that what you wanna know?" The accusatory look in her eyes was annoying him, his ire rising with that wounded victim expression settling on her face. "Well let me ask you the same thing, Kagome," he spat her name, feeling all the stress and terror and anxiety building up and threatening to break everywhere, messily. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

She didn't answer. Only stared at him guiltily, sadly, almost as if she were embarrassed for him, the poor half-demon who'd gotten lucky with her and made a mess of things, but who she wanted nothing more to do with. An exotic lay. A rough night of fun with the dangerous beast that could satisfy her twisted desires. That's all it had been, hadn't it? She had no intention of _ever_ telling him or _ever_ asking for his help.

Even though he realized he'd wanted to avoid just that, the realization stung. _'Too good for me,'_ he thought sarcastically, feeling a hot pain in his chest. _'Too fucking good.'_ And he meant it. No. He would _make_ these stupid, overprotective, possessive feelings disappear if he had to chain himself down every night. The truth had finally come out, that he'd known, and she seemed downright horrified, no hint of relief in her face that her child's father knew about their existence.

"Forget it," he growled, releasing her.

"No!" she screamed, her small hand hooking his arm. "You can't just walk away! We need to _talk_ about this, Inuyasha."

Turning, a scowl on his face, he crossed his arms and said, "I get it Kagome. I get why you didn't tell me. You don't _know_ me. You were probably pissed at me for taking off after I took your virginity – yeah, don't think I didn't notice. You were drunk – probably too gone to say no to the half-demon. What was it you said? We're crude, rough, and unpleasant?"

"You remember that?" she whispered, hand still clutching his arm like he'd vanish if she even loosened her grip.

"Keh," he scoffed, turning and breaking her human grip anyways. "You don't gotta explain nothin', Kagome. It was a mistake, on both our parts. You just happened to get the lion's share of the consequences."

He glanced back at her, watched her sink back into her chair and put a hand to her forehead.

"Even still," she started, unseeing eyes working out some unknown details far and away in her mind. "Even still. You've known all this time…about me. About your _child_. And you said_ nothing?_" She looked at him, her gaze holding him like iron bars on prison walls. "You didn't want to know if I…if the baby…was okay? You didn't even want to ask me what my plan was? If I was even going to keep it?"

"Keep it?" he asked, brows furrowing and dark instinct reacting to some tone in her voice. "What to do you mean keep it? You're obviously…aren't you?"

She dropped her gaze to the floor. "Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind."

"Why would you have waited this long?" he whispered, hands starting to shake. "If you weren't going to keep it…wouldn't you have just gotten rid of it already?"

"You have to wait a while before you can do the procedure. Plus…I was weighing my options."

"Was weighing?"

She looked sad. Tired. Hurt. Like she'd all but given up – perhaps on the most important thing of all.

Inuyasha felt his control slipping again as his demon side processed such an unnatural, utterly maddening idea. He imagined some strange doctor, putting his hands all over her, extinguishing his bloodline, taking joy in destroying the abomination that was a half-demon. Metal claws spreading her open, blood freely flowing, and the screams of his pup resounding in his ears almost brought him to his knees with rage. He saw red. Before he knew what he was doing he'd approached her, picked her up, and pinned her to the ground beneath him so she could understand the severity.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare. I won't _let_ you. I'll kill anyone who even tries, bitch. Do you understand me? _Do you fucking understand me?!"_

She began crying, first little rivers of tears streaking her pale cheeks, until they built, bursting forth, trailing over her lips and chin and neck. She sobbed, her voice crying out her grief, her fear, and her oppression.

"It's not fair," she moaned, pushing his hands off and curling into a ball beneath him. "It's not fair, Inuyasha..." She continued crying, her whole form jerking with the force of it, her eyes red from the strain, tendrils of midnight hair sticking to her face and lips. "You weren't there," she cried. "I could've died. We could've died. And you weren't there."

Coming to his senses at last, he sat back and watched her shake. What had he done? What was he doing? The conflicts between them, the complicated situation, were aggravating his demon blood into resorting to intimidation, violence, and harsh words. Where a mate would usually treat and care for his bitch in the most tender way possible, he was being driven to punishment. Because nothing was reconciled, because he was driven to protect them both, claim them both, but was being pushed away by himself and by Kagome, there was a certain danger and darkness to their interactions.

'_It shouldn't be this way,' _he lamented, watching the human girl sink lower into despair.

He saw himself, for a moment, through her eyes. A half-demon she'd slept with once. Got her pregnant. Met her again by chance. Found out she was carrying his child. Said nothing. Carried on for weeks while she suffered – and almost died. No calls, no contact, no care whatsoever, save his pathetic attempt at stalking her. Shows up in her bed, half-ready to force her to sleep with him _again_, using his demonic influence over her body to persuade her, when she was obviously conflicted about him and the situation. Then screamed at her – told her she _had_ to keep his child, yet with no reassurance he would be there to care for her, or it.

What had he done?

The demon inside was warring with the human in a bloody, horrific battle with only one casualty – her. _'Make that two, you asshole,'_ he thought, glancing at her stomach, which she cradled with her palm. No more. He couldn't do this anymore. Put her through this. What right did he have? What right did he _ever_ have to even approach her? Why couldn't he seem to control himself when it came to her?

He couldn't ask her to keep the child, and he sure as hell couldn't force her. Not unless he was willing to take responsibility, and even then.

Slowly he stood, backing away from her as if by leaving he could fix the hurts he'd inflicted. "I'm sorry," he whispered, eyes wide and chest heaving. "I'm sorry. I won't come back."

And with that he bounded out the door, not even bothering to shut it behind him.

XXX

It took Kagome some time to leave the floor. Long after the tears dried and the shock abated she lay gazing at the ceiling. It was one of those popcorn ceilings – oddly textured with little bubbles that she sometimes found shapes in. Her apartment was older. The landlord had first started renting over twenty years ago, but he kept the rooms in decent condition. Still, some of the fixtures and amenities had a weathered look, an outdated style that somehow reminded her of home. From the wood floor she could faintly smell years of wood polish, as well as the original scent of the grain. There were faint nicks and chips in the wood here and there, from years of renters scuffling about, dropping things, moving furniture.

How many had lain in the same spot as she, Kagome did not know. It was more comfortable than one might expect. Smooth and warm, she felt the floor grounding her to Earth, keeping her from fading away into another dimension. It was hard and real against her shoulder, as the soreness that soon crept in reminded her. Eventually she picked herself up and stood, looking around the room in silence. _'A bath,'_ she thought, heading for the bathroom.

As she turned on the faucet and undressed, the morning light spilling over the tile floor, she tried not to think. She tried to notice the copper rust forming on the faucet, the faint cracks in the weathered porcelain, the stray threads escaping the rug at her feet. The tub filled quickly and she lowered herself in, all the way in, 'til she lay beneath a layer of water. It separated her from the outside world quite nicely, putting a transparent barrier between her and reality.

'_Violent,'_ she thought unwittingly. _'Vulgar. Abusive.'_

Her teeth clenched together as she came up for air. _'Insane. He's totally insane.'_

She stayed in the bath even longer than she'd lain on the floor. She drew her knees to her chest and blew cold bubbles that popped, leaving droplets clinging to her eyelashes. When she finally started shivering, she left the bath, wrapping herself in a robe, and going back to her room.

The bed was a mess of shredded sheets and tattered clothes. She picked up the ruined articles – her tank, a pair of panties – and felt a wave of nausea run through her. _'Disgusting. He's disgusting, and you…you're no better.'_ She shoved the ruined bits of clothing and bedclothes to the floor and lay back down in the bed, naked and still beaded with moisture.

As she closed her eyes and tried to forget the disaster her morning had become, fully on board with staying home and letting her nerves settle, she decided a few things. She was done tormenting herself over Inuyasha. He knew. He'd known all along as she'd wrestled with the choice to tell him or not, and he hadn't stepped up. So that was that. In a way she was relieved. Her hands were free of the responsibility, now. The ball was in his court, and he'd decided on his play. She could at least move forward knowing what options she had and which ones she didn't. She also decided that first thing tomorrow she was going to call Kouga. Her nurse had agreed that a demonic male presence might make her pregnancy easier, might keep her baby healthier. She had to give them their best chance since the father wouldn't be around.

'_Some heavy duty locks for the doors and windows couldn't hurt either,'_ she mused. _'Oh, and no more one night stands – especially with half-demons.'_

She didn't know exactly how she'd wound up in this position. She knew there was explosive chemistry between the half-demon and herself, but she didn't fully understand why. She also didn't know why he was resisting it so much, why he regretted her so much. She understood his position – not wanting to take responsibility for the child. But he obviously wanted her to have it, too. It wasn't making any sense, and her limited knowledge of half-demons didn't help.

'_Maybe…I could get some information from that young monk guy…Miroku, wasn't it? I was planning on visiting the shrine this Saturday anyways. He always drops by…or maybe I should just leave it alone.'_

Despite it all, she was curious about Inuyasha. She no longer hoped he could help her. She no longer wished they could have another magical night. She no longer believed they could be a family, whatever small hope had ever been in the first place. But maybe if she could understand, if she could rationalize, it would somehow ease the cold, heavy pain that was settling in the base of her heart and she could go into motherhood with a clearer mind. If only she could stop her body from yearning for him, her mind from wandering to him, her heart from opening to him, no matter how estranged they truly were.

XXX

Kagome grasped the brass doorknob with more force than necessary, her hand going white with the effort. She took one calming breath, then another. _'For the little one,'_ she thought firmly, steeling herself. With a final nod, she wrenched open the door, and put on a serene smile.

"Hi, Kouga. Thanks for coming."

She stepped aside so the wolf demon could enter. "No problem, Kagome. Anything you need, all you gotta do is ask." He flashed her a handsome smirk, one small fang glinting between his lips. He seemed entirely too pleased about being there, and as Kagome closed the door, the only escape route, she gulped.

Something about the wolf demon always made her nervous. It was probably because he constantly showered her with compliments, propositions, and unwanted attention. He was jealous over her, possessive of her, absolutely committed to the idea that one day she would come around and they'd live happily ever after. He made no secret about his desire for her, and any time they were alone she felt that any moment he might make a move. So far he had yet to cross any major lines. He'd throw his arm around her sometimes, or take her hand, or sit closer to her than necessary, but they were all easy things to evade without hurting his feelings.

Still, his eyes seemed over bright as he made himself comfortable in her living room. "So, how does this work, exactly?" he said with an easy smile, propping his feet on the table.

She took the armchair opposite to him, which he seemed to frown at, and said, "I don't really know, to be honest. My nurse said that, in most cases, half-demon and human pregnancies go easier when the father is around. But…well, you know. He isn't." She squirmed uncomfortably while the wolf appraised her.

"Kagome...I don't mean to pry but…c'mon. What were you thinkin'? He was a stranger, right? I mean, why?"

She blushed under his penetrating gaze – ice blue, cutting straight through any excuses and leaving her defenseless. _'Maybe that's why I'm always so nervous around him. He is too astute. Too direct.'_

"I'd really prefer not to talk about that, Kouga. It doesn't matter. It's done."

"Well, does he know about the pup?"

"Yes. And he doesn't…he isn't going to…" She stared at the floor again, the floor Inuyasha had pinned her to, forbidding her to get rid of the baby. Not even that she was seriously considering it but yesterday had been a low point for her. Feeling hopeless after discovering that he'd known all along, her strength had wavered, but only for a moment. She felt ashamed it have even come to such a dark place, but all she could do was learn from it and pick herself up.

"Yeah. I get it. Say no more. Well…I'm not the father, unfortunately," he threw in a wolfish wink partly for her benefit, she suspected, and partly because he was serious. "How can I help?"

"Well, my nurse said that in my case, it might help me simply to be around a male demon. Something about demonic energies affecting the pregnancy. In a good way, I mean. A strong, male, demonic presence may keep the child healthier, or me healthier, or might make it all just a bit easier. I'm not really sure why…and she said that the father is one hundred percent preferable. But this is what I'm working with. You are my closest male friend who is a demon."

That seemed to please him immensely. "Well, it can't be helped then, can it?" he said with an arrogant smirk, running a clawed hand through raven hair coolly.

"I suppose not," she said wryly.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Just give me the word. I'm all yours."

She ignored the innuendo in his words and the half-lidded lusty look he was casting her way. She didn't know what he had in mind, but she didn't think they were on the same page. It wasn't that Kouga wasn't attractive. On the contrary, he was gorgeous. He'd always been a bit too showy, too competitive, too much of a jock for her to ever fall for, and she considered him too good a friend to sleep with carelessly. Perhaps now that she'd finally taken the leap into an "active" sex life, she could rethink it someday, but for now, it was the last thing on her mind.

"I know you are busy with school and you probably have a million better things to do but…I was hoping you could start coming by a couple times a week. Maybe even every day. And just…sitting with me. Maybe…touching my stomach or…or talking to the baby. Whatever feels natural." She flushed as she told the wolf demon what her instincts were telling her might be best. _'This isn't his pup…of course it won't feel natural! Gah, you better start being way nicer to him, Kagome.'_

"Kagome," he said, eyes near-shining. He knelt before the armchair and took her hands. "I swear to you, I'll do all that I can to make this easier on you. I'll protect you and the pup to the best of my ability. I'm not the father…but please. Ask me anything. Anything at all. Don't be shy. There's nothing better for me to be doing…I promise you that."

Despite the pushiness and the bullheadedness when it came to their relationship, or lack thereof, Kagome found herself honestly touched by the wolf demon. What friends were willing to go so far, even if his feelings towards her were misplaced? She felt tears building in her eyes as she let the wolf demon take her into a hug. She couldn't lie…it felt so good to be held. To be given some kind of support and comfort. His arms were incredibly warm around her, and he had a soothing, masculine smell. He rubbed her lower back, and she could tell that he sensed that now was not the time to be anything more than platonic, that his friend was in need and was touched by his generosity. He patted her gently, and an eerily similar rumbling came softly from his chest.

She pulled away, wiping a rogue tear. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Kouga. I'll never be able to repay you for this. Ever."

"No, you won't," he grinned, pulling her to her feet. "Well, if it's closeness to a male demon that you want, I think I know where we can start."

Kagome looked at him in mute horror, not knowing how to tell him gently that it wasn't going to happen. She was startled when he burst out laughing.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Kagome. Just come here."

She let him lead her to the couch where he sat back against the arm, letting his legs stretch over the length of cushions. He pulled her down between his legs and pushed her back against his chest, before winding his arms around her middle. She felt frozen, a tiny squeak of not-quite-protest coming out.

"I know it's not exactly comfy, but you're gonna have to trust me, Kagome," he said from behind her. She forced herself to relax a fraction, as the wolf demon boldly slid his hands under her shirt and began rubbing her tummy the same way she did when she felt anxious.

At first it felt all sorts of wrong. Her body tensed up, goose bumps covering her skin unpleasantly, heart hammering, some deep instinct saying "no". But she made herself lean back, close her eyes, and let the wolf demon step in as surrogate for a few minutes. _'Maybe it'll take time for my body…for the baby to accept him…'_ she thought, refusing to even think that the nurse's plan wouldn't work, at least to some degree. _'Just relax.'_ It got a little better when the wolf began rumbling behind her again. It was different from Inuyasha's. The half-demon's sounded closer to purring, or whining, like air passing through his chest deeply – like thunderclouds rolling. Kouga's was more of a soft growl, but not in a menacing way. After a time, it actually began to relax her, and she felt…satisfied somehow. Soothed. In a more profound way than she could really understand.

'_Maybe this was the way after all,'_ she thought, pushing the last bits of her doubt away to chew on another time. The wolf nuzzled her neck the slightest bit, and Kagome tried not to stiffen up too much. She didn't want to hurt him, and she was sure that he was only trying to simulate the experience – or so she hoped. But it felt very strange knowing it was Kouga wrapped around her and not the white-haired apparition who conflicted her so much.

She must have dozed off, because the next time she opened her eyes it was dark out. The wolf-demon was still growling softly behind her, though when she glanced back, his eyes were closed, a happy expression on his face. She stretched as much as she could with his iron grip around her. His clawed hand no longer stroked the sensitive skin of her belly, but it still rested under her shirt. She shifted, clearing her throat a bit, and the wolf-demon opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, smiling at her tenderly.

'_Oh boy,'_ Kagome thought.

"I must've fallen asleep. Sorry about that," she said, sliding from between his legs and standing with another stretch.

"No problem. You need to rest. How do you feel? Any better?" He looked hopeful.

She took a moment to assess her physical state. She really _did_ feel rested. Both body and soul seemed content for the time being – at least more than usual. "It's hard to tell fully if it really helped, or if the nap was what did it but, yeah, I feel good."

"Well, either way, you got some Z's! Guess you like cuddling, huh?" he asked, grinning ear to ear.

"It wasn't cuddling!" she huffed. "It was a very formal and medical treatment for my condition, okay?" He only continued laughing, making her go redder, until she giggled too.

"I've gotta get goin'," he said, standing up. "But just let me know when you want me to come by again. These 'medical treatments' may even help me," he chuckled. "That's the best nap I've taken in years."

She smiled shyly at him. "You got it. I'll give you a call."

Before she could react he leaned down a pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, pulling her into his chest one last time. "Later, babe," he smirked, before he was just gone.

'_Damn demons and their demon speed,'_ she grouched, padding to the kitchen to make food. Her stomach, for once, was screaming for it instead of retching it up everywhere.

She could tell a fine line would be treat here, and she would have to be careful. But for the first time in a while she felt hopeful. She wasn't alone. She could do this.

**Read and Review if you have the time! I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
